


Witch's Moon

by DragonWhiskers



Series: Monsters Are We All [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Always trust the Wolf, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Convalescing, Crisis of Faith, Delirium, Drowning, F/M, Finn is a wolf, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grumpy patient, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Lots of pagan themes and ideology, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Doubt, Set in the Black Forest, Water Torture, Witch Hunter Kylo, Witch Hunters, Witch!Rey, irritating neighbors, nursing back to health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: Can Kylo Ren stay the course his faith demands of him or will he lose his heart and soul in the light of the Witch's Moon?





	1. Road Less Traveled

The hamlet of Niima was just as it had been described to him: small, quaint and totally untouched by the civilized world.

_Civilized_ , Kylo scoffed at the notion. There was nothing civilized about the world he dwelled in. The Church’s influence was far-reaching, yes, but the love of God could only enlighten the flocks so much. Kylo Ren was there to see the Church’s will enforced, that evil was dispatched and good God-fearing folk could go about their lives unmolested by the darker forces in this world.

Kylo sat straighter on his horse’s back, stretching his shoulders against the fatigue of riding all day. It had been a six-week journey from Rome to this backwater outpost inside Jakku, a province bordering the edge of the mountains in the Western Reaches as the land gave way to the forests and wilds that lay beyond. He’d departed at the heart of summer, but now that he was further north, he could feel stirrings of autumn as the air softened, and the winds brought more cold than before.

Kylo spotted what was most likely the local Inn and directed his steed towards it. He was looking forward to a good night’s sleep in a bed, no matter how lumpy or old. It would still be superior to another night of sleeping on the cold ground. He had served his order faithfully for the last eight years, and nights spent uncomfortable and cold were nothing new to him.

After mastering his skills in combat, Patriarch Snoke, as head of his order, had deemed ‘Ben’ worthy and strong in the eyes of the Almighty and anointed him Kylo, Knight of Ren in the Brotherhood of the First Order.

The Brotherhood had pledged their lives to stamping out evil and ridding the world of its foul presence. Anytime there was so much a whisper of witchcraft, one of the Knights would be sent out in search of the witch and judge her accordingly. Kylo was on one such mission as he dismounted and tethered his horse in the Inn’s stable. Once he made sure the young stable-hand understood how he wanted his horse cared for, he pushed a silver coin into the lad’s hand and heading into the inn.

Rumors of a girl, with no family and no known agency, living on her own in the woods beyond Niima, along with a letter had reached the Patriarch and the Order, speaking directly about the vile deeds this girl performed. The author did not identify himself, leaving Kylo to question the validity of the accusations. If the man was too scared to make his name known, then the whole thing may well be a charade. Yet, Patriarch Snoke had insisted that Kylo, his best and most trustworthy hunter, heed the letter, which came also with several disturbing rumors about the girl’s witchcraft and use of weeds and plants to “heal” the sick and simpleminded peoples in this barbaric land.

The Inn and its tavern were the most likely place to seek out information in this small settlement. The next place would be the church, but only after Kylo secured lodgings for the coming night. He had to pause after pushing in the heavy door, allowing for his eyes to adjust to the darkened Inn as he removed his tricon. It was dry, and for the most part clean, Kylo noted as he walked across the barn-like space, seeing the tables were moved off the sides as a serving wench mopped up a dark stain in the center of the floor.

One long fireplace took up most of the east side wall, while opposite in the room was a long rough-hewn bar with an archway behind it leading off into, what Kylo guested, was the kitchen. Many animal heads were mounted behind the bar: a stag, wolf, and bear all stared down at his as he approached. As Kylo was about to rap his fit on the bar-top, a man he almost mistook for a shaved bear, walked out of the archway behind the bar.

The man had a sour face, easily giving off an air of disdain and was eyeing Kylo harshly. The hunter was hardly phased, but he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He could tell the other man was trying to size him up and was not happy with his odds. While the barkeep easily outweighed Kylo, once his eyes caught the glint of silver off Kylo’s pistols and rapier, the barkeep’s demeanor shifted and he gave an oily smile that made Kylo’s skin crawl just seeing it. Greed was clear on his face as he smiled down, motioning Kylo to take a stool. Kylo knew the type, most areas he had to travel in order to fulfill his duty often times forced him hip-deep into the dredges of humanity, and worse.

“New ‘round here,” came the gruff greeting from the barkeep.  

“Yes, I am,” Kylo replied, stepping up and taking the offered seat.

“You’ll be wanting ah room for the night, then? I’ve got a nice one open for tonight, an’ I know I’m the only place with one t’spare right now,” the barkeep’s beady black eyes all but disappeared in the folds of his face as he smiled again. Kylo surmised it was a good way to disguise the greed that shown in them. Greed was a terrible sin, one Kylo himself could not truly understand, but he understood it enough to use it to his own advantage. 

He sat down at the bar, placing one silver coin on the gleaming surface.

“That’ll get you a drink here,”

Kylo nodded and placed two more coins down on top of the first, “I need information,” he said lifting the coins a little before letting them drop back down on to the bar, one at a time, “What’s your name, friend?”

The barkeep gave a gruff grunt that sounded like “Plutt,” before he continued, “What kind of information?” He tried to sound disinterested, but Kylo could see the lust for money shine in Plutt’s eyes, and more so as he added another two coins to the pile. The sound of the silver clinking one at a time was almost making the barkeep salivate.

“I’m looking for a girl, a young woman living on her own,” Kylo glanced up in time to see Plutt sneer before he wiped the look off his face.

“She was brought to my Order’s attention, not too long ago,” he said letting the sound of the dropping coins punctuate each of his words. Once they had all hit the table in a neat stack between his fingers, he stopped talking and waited on Plutt.

With another grunt, Plutt wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, “That’d be Rey, you’re lookin’ for. No kin to speak of. Lives up north end of the woods, before the mountain starts,”

Kylo just added another coin to the stack and waited.

“Strange girl.” Plutt continued. “Keeps to ‘erself. Out all hours of the night. I saw her, myself once, comin’ back from a hunting trip for the Inn here. Dancin’ she was, bare as the day she was born under the full moon and she had a pack o’ wolves all around her, keeping watch,”

Kylo listened, but his keen eyes noticed how Plutt was reacting. It wasn’t fear that made his breathing shallow or his eyes dilate – it was lust.

Kylo disliked lust even more than greed. Greed could be manipulated and used to his advantage, while lust, he would need to cross lines that he was neither ready nor willing to compromise on. But seeing the lust in Plutt’s eyes made Kylo pause and he added that bit of information into his mental account.

It made Plutt’s testimony a little more suspect and lent a little more credence that this girl, this Rey, was nothing more than a young woman being singled out by a man she didn’t want.

There was still the matter of her living on her own in the wilds, and Kylo understood he still needed to confer with the town priest on the matter as well. If the girl was part of the congregation, it was possible that Kylo may not need to test the girl at all.

“My thanks for the information, Herr Plutt.” Kylo said, “Now pray tell, where might I find the village priest, Lor San Tekka, at this hour?” Kylo asked, his fingers still hovering over the coins as he waited.

“Center of town, o’course. Can’t hardly miss the church,” grunted Plutt. Kylo watched the barkeep try not to fidget under his gaze. The man clearly knew where the church was, but that he hardly took the time to set foot inside it was the impression the hunter perceived. Not his problem. If this man was not in fear for his own soul, then Kylo would leave him to his own devices.  

The hunter slid the stack of coins across the bar and stood. A warm bed be damned, he'd not spend a night under this man's roof. The cold ground would be more welcoming than staying in Plutt's company.

He was contemplating evil, different kinds of evil, as he left the inn. Surely Plutt’s lust and greed were evil, falling under the seven deadly sins, but that was not the kind of evil Kylo was hunting. Plutt was not the kind of evil Kylo did battle with as a Knight of the Order. Plutt was not a witch or a demon or anything other than what the dregs of humanity could stoop to.  

Kylo headed towards the largest building the in town’s center. He wanted to speak to Father San Tekka to see if the man knew what kind of evil was dwelling under his own nose. 


	2. Roll Of Thunder

The village church was the oldest standing structure as far as Kylo could tell. It was also one of the few that started out with a stone foundation. As he approached he could see that later additions and repairs had been made in wood, on top of the original building. It was a simple building, and Kylo approved. It looked sturdy, and he felt it was a safe haven for any who sought it. Kylo removed his tricon, bowing his head as he pushed open the tall double door.

Unlike the splendor of the chapels in Rome, this house of God had a single large nave with smaller cells off to the sides and one in the back leading out into the graveyard beyond. A simple wooden cross hung at the back of the sanctuary, high above the alter. Large stain glass windows backlit the cross, illuminating the entire room in their wonderful multi-hued glow.

Kylo knelt, bowing his head, and started with the prayer of his Order under his breath, wishing the peace and tranquility of his surroundings to be instilled in him, help him renew his faith, and grant him the path of righteousness.

When he had finished, Kylo noticed a presence near him. He glanced over to find the priest, Father San Tekka, dressed in a rough spun cassock of dark wool, standing a little way back, patiently waiting.

“What troubles you, my son?” came a deep gravelly voice, one that was laced with a familiarity Kylo could not place.

“Good day, Father. I am Kylo Ren of the Brotherhood of the First Order. I’ve been sent –”

The priest held up his hand, “I can guess as to what purpose you are here, now that I know your name. But that was not always your name, was it, my son? Hmm?”

Kylo watched the old man's face as it shifted emotions, lines pulling up and down, creating a welcoming and knowing expression.

“You speak the truth, but that is who I am now, Father.” Kylo paused to cross himself before he rose. “I am here to judge a girl. It is said she lives on her own with no family or known means of support. There are other accusations that I will seek out if they be false or not,” he stated, looking down into the priest’s withered face with blue eyes that were still keen and full of understanding.

“Ah, yes, that is why you have brought that bloody trail to our town. That girl is no threat to anyone smart enough to leave her in peace. She is a child of the forest, and the forest is her home. No need to disturb her with this fool’s errand.” Kylo was taken aback by San Tekka’s shift in tone.

Surely he understood the work the Knights did was important?

“Father, I do my duty to the Lord by ridding the world of unholy evil and the wicked -”

“And you will find if you look with open eyes that the child you hunt is neither evil nor wicked. She is just not the same as you or I.”

“Then she lives outside the light of our Lord!” Kylo replied, “And therefore she is a danger to others.”

San Tekka sighed loudly through his nose. “You have no compassion in your soul if you can truly judge her so, my son.” The priest looked at Kylo sternly, but it had very little effect on the hunter, though he was quick to defend his Order.

“I have only the compassion dictated by our faith.

“No, my son, you are misguided, but only you can see that when the time comes.”

“I am guided by Patriarch Snoke, who is guided by the hand of our Lord.” Kylo’s voice rang with solid conviction of his faith in his leader. “There is still the matter of what the tavern owner confessed to me.” Kylo still didn’t know if he believed the loathsome barkeep, but it had been stated and there were still those other rumors about her as well.

“Do not put faith in that man’s words, my son. He is lost and cannot see beyond that which has been denied to him.”

Kylo had figured as much, but still the girl needed to be judged. “I will be the one to determine if she is truly innocent or not, Father.”

The priest smiled then, a kindly smile that one would bestow on a sweet errant child. “Then go in Faith and let the compassion of our Holy Father fill you,” was his parting blessing as he led the hunter to the front of his humble church.

“But Father, wait. I wish to give Confession and receive Holy Communion before I venture out to confront the witch.” Kylo paused at the last row of pews.

“My son, I understand your wishes and I will abide by them once you have met with the girl, and if you truly feel the need to place her on trial, I will hear your Confession then.”

Kylo drew back as he looked down at the priest, “You are refusing a request for Confession?”

“No, my son, I do not believe you will need to make Confession once you have met her,”

The hunter gaped at the priest for a moment before drawing himself up, ready to leave this irksome man of the cloth to his duties. Steeling his feelings and his face, he turned, bidding the old man good day and leaving him in the doorway of his humble church.

 

~

 

The leaves overhead filtered the sun’s light, casting golden dapples along the faint trail. Kylo felt his mount shift, both rider and horse uneasy with the coming darkness. Sunset was barely an hour from them, painting the forest in a honeyed glow. From what he could see of the sky, it was a brilliant wash of orange and vermilion with violet-hued clouds, and only once as he crested a small hill could Kylo see the sun, burning crimson as it sunk below the mountain’s trees.

By all accounts it was a glorious sunset to behold and its vibrancy and splendor were wasted on him.

Kylo’s thoughts were on the girl, a witch as the accusations stood, who he would soon be evaluating and possibly condemning. He was still unsettled by his conversation with Father San Tekka. If what the man said was true then the tavern owner, Plutt, had spoken false against the girl.

San Tekka had said the girl was a child of the forest; could she possibly be one of the forest creatures? A wood nymph or worse, one of the fairy realm he had been told to be wary of encountering? Could she possibly not be human? His heart quickened - he had yet to test his mettle against something that was not of this mortal realm. To finally pit his faith and skills against such a creature, perhaps then his doubts about himself would be absolved?

What would she look like - if she were of another world? His mind wandered over the possibilities of skin like tree bark or long green hair. Curved blackened claws in place of nails and pointed sharp teeth, or was she like the _leanan sídhe_ , something so lovely it could steal a man’s heart away with just a glance.

His thoughts were interrupted by his horse. The Friesian was slowing and no longer wanted to continue on the path. Kylo became alert, looking quickly around the darkened forest, trying to seek out the danger his mount was picking up on. Pulling one of his pistols, Kylo leaned forward in the saddle, seeking the danger, for it was danger that was making his mount’s ears perk up. Kylo could feel the stiffening tension through the animal as he lightly squeezed his mount with his legs.

In the twilight, it seemed that everything had gone silent as Kylo strained his ears, his eyes darting around in the darkening gloom, trying to find the source of this unseen danger.

A heartbeat, then two.

_There._

A sound akin to thunder rumbling in the distance. His Friesian started to move, stomping his hooves and flicking his tail. Kylo tightened his hold of the reins in his free hand, looking not at his restless black mount, but outward.

_What was that sound?_

The thunder was growing closer now, from the east, but it wasn’t until a herd of red deer broke through the dark treeline that he understood what it was.

There was no escaping the herd as they crashed around him and his scared horse. Soon there were yips and growls that joined in the cacophony of hooves and his horse’s frightened whinnies.

_Wolves._

Kylo realized too late as his horse reared, kicking at the oncoming bodies of the red deer, that the stag's antlers reached as high as Kylo sat. One such antler struck him across the face, wrenching his head back and knocking him from his saddle.

As he fell, he fired an errant shot, hoping the sound would startle the animals and scare them off, but it only seemed to scare his mount more. He felt a hard blow to his chest, knocking the wind from him, before his shoulder connected with the hard ground.

  
The sounds of his horse, the stampeding hooves of the deer, and the growls of the wolves faded as he felt himself tumble over the bank and down the side of the ravine. Soon there was nothing, no sounds, no light, no stars - nothing but the growing darkness that ate away at his awareness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware the Ides of March! Good day for an ass-kicking!!  
> The long awaited "Kylo deserves his ass kicked" has finally happened...by his own horse no less! Plus a herd of stampeding red deer, some wolves and a tumble down a ravine, that'll ruin anyone's day.
> 
> By the by when I when hunting for a good black horse breed for Kylo to ride, cause let's face it, it would be silly to have him on anything else, fuck if that Upsilon command shuttle of his isn't sexy as hell, I found the Friesian breed. Those are some beautiful horses if I do say so myself. Side note, while I love the animals dearly, I am not well acquainting with day to day horse behaviors so most of the descriptions are from some quick online research.
> 
> Also Red Deer are some scary ass herbivores!! I have no trouble believing a stampeding herd of them wouldn't scare the shit out of anyone, let alone knock a grown man off his horse. Careful with image hunting for this guys though. I went looking for European deer/stags and found way too many hunting/trophy photos, but it does give you a good perspective on the scale of this deer. Stateside, deer just don't get anyway near the size of a small moose!
> 
> This one got a once over from the wonderful [Pandora_Spocks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Spocks/pseuds/Pandora_Spocks) who now has her first story up!! If you think Kylo and the Phantom of the Opera is a great combination, you really should check it out!! [The Phantom's Obsession](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Spocks/pseuds/Pandora_Spocks)


	3. Passing Thus Alone, Through Thy Silent Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, little forewarning on this one, it contains a semi-graphic scene that is basically torture. I normally don't give these kind of warning outside of my tags, but I felt this might need just a little extra.

_Pain._

 

_Searing pain. Debilitating, lingering...every breath like knives in his chest._

 

How well Kylo knows pain. It has been a constant companion over the course of his training, but this is a different kind of pain, an ache deep in his heart. He can feel it, feel how _weak_ and _pathetic_ he is now. This must be his punishment for his crimes of compassion, for his faltering from the path that he was chosen to follow. 

Distantly he can hear a voice, a female voice, soft one moment, then harsh the next. Her words are lost to him, but her tone is clear. He thinks he feels a gentle touch; then, without warning the pain flares up, turning his dark world harsh white, searing as it rips through him. Gray clouds burst behind his eyes as he feels his lungs are on fire.

 _Drowning_ , he thinks, _this must be what it feels like to drown._

Fitting really, his mind muses, as he feels himself start to black out, that was his least chosen way to test would-be witches. Even the damned don’t deserve to drown, and he loathed when the innocent died that way in the middle of the test.

_“Do not let yourself feel for them, Kylo Ren, for they are now in Heaven with our Holy Father. Do not let yourself dwell on their fate, for it was God’s will they should perish now, innocent and not suffer the struggles of this world.”_

The words of Patriarch Snoke burned in his mind, but he could never truly attain the calm and unyielding resolve of his master. Patriarch Snoke was impassive as stone when the next young girl was lead out, accusations of her witchcraft fouling the air as she looked around.

Kylo didn’t want to see her eyes again. He didn’t want to remember how scared she looked, how vulnerable she appeared, shivering in just a threadbare shift. She had been found guilty of having a familiar, of having a mark that was numb to the needle, and now they would prove she spurned the sacrament of baptism. They were to have her final trial by water.

 _“Bind her tight, my pupil, make sure there is no error here.”_ Snoke’s voice boomed deep and commanding. Kylo had tried to let it steel his nerves as he looped the rope around the girl’s hands, her ankles, and lastly, her waist.

She had pleaded then, pleaded with her eyes and her pitiful sobs that she was not a witch, that the mark was an old burn scar from her family’s hearth, that her accuser was jealous of her, that it was only the goat on her family’s farm that  had followed her since it was a kid, that she had nothing to do with the sick baby or the dead fish on the riverbank.

 _“If what you say is true, then you should not fear the water, nor the embrace of Death, as Our Lord will gladly accept you into his House,”_ Snoke spoke, cutting off her sobs. _“Do not let her pitiful cries stir your compassion, my pupil. They will only condemn you to make the wrong choice.”_

Kylo had been torn as he stepped back. He knew she was repeating the Lord’s Prayer under her breath, her voice breaking and hiccupping in fear.

He watched as she was lowered into the water, her eyes pleading with him one last time before she was completely submerged. He stood, forcing himself to stay still and not wretch as he watched her start to twist and convulse the longer she was under the water.

Soon her spasms subsided, and it seemed an age before Snoke gave the order to pull her from the water.

Her body had hung limp and dripping, as Kylo watched, water gushing from between her lips.

 

_Cold, so very cold. Blue lips, blue fingers._

 

 _Ropes cutting into his wrists._   

 

He was hanging there now, while she lay on the stone floor, the glass tank was beneath him now.

The wheel was turning…his feet touched the water.

 _He started to struggle, to thrash in his bindings, "I’m not a witch!”_ he shouted, but his master would not look at him.

_Would not acknowledge it was Kylo hanging on the rope and not one of the condemned.  
_

_“Let me go! I'm not guilty!” he yelled, struggling harder. The water was up to his chest now. He could feel the cold biting into him, leaching all his warmth away, making everything ache more. Shivers and violent tremors wracked his frozen limbs._

_“Please! I'm innocent!” The icy water was over his head now, cutting off his screams, stealing into his mouth and -_

 

“Hey, hey, sssh, easy there, you’re alright. No one’s going to hurt you here.” That voice again, it was back, but so was the pain and the cold. He didn’t want to feel those sensations, but the voice, _her_ voice, said he was safe.

“Here, try and drink this; it will ease the pain and help with your fever.” He felt his head being lifted, and the press of a cup to his lips before a warm honeyed liquid moved down his throat.

Kylo tried to crack his eyes open and what he saw made his heart stop for a moment.

_An angel. She’s an angel._

Sunlight haloed her dark hair, while her eyes were the brightest shining hazel he’d ever seen. He fearfully reached his hand up, trying to see if he was so delirious he was dreaming this angel of mercy.

_Angel of Mercy, I don’t deserve your touch...after everything I’ve done. Why are you here? Have I been forgiven?_

His fingers never reached her face, but he felt her hand hold his as his eyelids slipped closed, feeling the deep aching pain in his chest loosen. His last thoughts were of lovely hazel eyes and soft fingers soothing his brow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I noticed I'm an ass. In the rush to post the first chapter of this story and talk about how I was trying to not bash anyone's faith, I completely neglected to note and thank [Athelise](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Athelise/pseuds/Athelise) for the beta read. Apologies and a deep felt thank you for that.


	4. A Stitch In Time

Groaning, Kylo felt the last dregs of sleep leave him. He couldn’t recall where he was as the bed he was lying in was softer than anything he had had the good fortune of finding in a fortnight or more. He thought he must be dreaming as he reached a hand up to run through his hair. His fingers brushed against a bandage. He pulled it off his head, not understanding why it was there.

_What in God's name happened?_

_Wait._

He’d been stampeded in the woods and thrown from his horse on the way to the witch's den. By all rights he should be dead in a ditch out in this godforsaken forest. He must be in someone’s home.

Oh, that beautiful woman, that angel of mercy. Maybe he hadn’t dreamed her; maybe she was real.

He opened his eyes, only to find dim firelight illuminating the room. The low light seemed a blessing as his head protested the use of his sight, causing a small dull ache to bloom just behind his eyes.

He moved to sit up, finding his body did not want to respond and when it did, it hurt _._ _Dear God in Heaven_ it hurt to sit up. Kylo grimaced as he forced himself up against the large headboard.

It was then he felt the bed shift from another’s weight. He looked down as he felt the heat, which he thought had been a bed warmer near his feet, move away from him, and he was looking into the eyes of a dark grey and black wolf. A wolf that had been sleeping on the foot of the bed. It had blended so well with the shadows, Kylo hadn’t noticed it until it had lifted its head and the firelight caught in its amber eyes.

There was a wolf in the room with him. On the same bed as him.

Kylo froze, unsure of what to do. Surely a single wolf would be something he could overcome if it came down to a fight. He felt his heart start to speed up and he took in a deep breath - only to stop, gasping at the sharp pain that had ignited in his chest.

He glanced down to see more bandages wrapped around his torso and over his right shoulder. Tentatively expanding his lungs, Kylo felt the pain increase as he took a shaky breath.

So fighting was not a viable option for him.

He stared at the wolf and it stared right back, a strange stalemate between them.

He inhaled slowly, ignoring the pain it caused and the wolf’s fur twitched, like a fly had landed on its back. The mongrel raised its front paw and Kylo bolted from the bad as fast as he could, dismissing the way his body ached in protest.

The wolf looked startled for a moment before rising to its feet, standing on the end of the bed. Neither of them moved for a heartbeat. Then Kylo started to edge his way over to the fireplace - there had to be a poker near it.

Just as he was reaching his hand out behind him to feel for a possible weapon, the wolf abruptly bounded off the bed and out of the room, leaving Kylo staring dumbfounded at the empty doorway.

_What in the name of the Almighty…_

Why would the animal leave what amounted to wounded prey behind it? Kylo disliked thinking of himself as wounded prey, but he knew if he’d been in the wolf’s position, that is what he would have seen himself as in this moment.

With the wolf out of the room, Kylo finally allowed himself to look around. He was in a cabin from the looks of the wooden walls. The huge bed was taking up most of the room, but what really confused him was the multitude of plants and vines twisting and growing up the sides of the very walls. The ceiling was mostly covered by a canopy of leaves and old thick vines. There were a few shelves built into the walls along with the large hearth. Bits of crockery, rocks, and books filled those shelves. A large bay window seat took up most of the wall opposite the bed, and he could only see the firelight reflecting in it as the woods outside were pitch black.

He hobbled over to stand in front of the low fire, letting the heat warm him. Above the mantel there was an old spotted mirror. Kylo glanced in the looking glass to see why he’d had a bandage around his head.

There was a gash running up his temple and into his hairline, looking like it had been healing for well into a few weeks. The skin around the wound was tender, but there were no signs of redness, pus, or foul humors to be seen. He pulled at the bandages around his right shoulder and unwrapped his chest, finally understanding why it hurt to breathe so much. There on his left side nearing the middle of his torso was a deep purple bruise, matching the shoe he’d shod on his horse himself not more than two months ago. The skin inside the print was a raw red color.

He flexed his fingers and moved his arm around gently, aware of how the muscle pulled along his chest and torso. He must have landed on his right shoulder, he mused. He was lucky to still have strength and grip in his sword arm after a fall like that. That made him look again at his blackened chest. His fingers carefully started to explore along his ribs and sternum. It was then he heard the disapproving sound from the doorway.

He turned too quickly, wincing as he saw his angel of mercy standing in the doorway holding his shirt in one hand while the other lingered along the wolf’s back.

He blinked, too stunned to move or even breathe.

_No….oh no, no!_

_His angel!_ _She couldn’t be, but_ …

He realized he was staring and still not daring to breathe. His head felt like it was starting to spin as he sucked in a long shaky and painful breath. The room tilted around him and he closed his eyes, trying to will away the realization that had hit him harder then his horse had.

_Young woman, living on her own._

_She had a pack o’ wolves all around her, keeping watch..._

_She is a child of the forest, and the forest is her home..._

_She was the witch._

A pair of small, soft arms were around his waist, gentle but firm. She guided him back to the bed, helping him lay back down, and he felt her pull the warm thick quilt back over his legs.

“You are truly stubborn, Hunter. You should not be trying to stand, let alone walk right now. Your ribs haven’t completely set yet.” Kylo heard her voice, heard her words, but he didn’t want to understand them. Her tone was low and scolding, but soft as well.

He opened his eyes, looking at her face, seeing the scattering of freckles that he hadn’t noticed before.

“Can you lean forward? I’m going to redress your chest. It needs to stay compressed just for another day or two. So the bones can knit back together properly.” He let her wrap the cotton strips around him as he leaned forward.

Kylo didn’t want to think about anything right then. Everything hurt too much for him to think.

His body, his mind, his soul.

This beautiful caring woman was the witch he was sent to judge. Part of him wanted to just sink down into the pain and never let daylight touch him again, but her touch was soft and sure. She helped him pull his shirt over his head.

“I mended it for you. I don’t have anything here that would fit you properly, so I stitched up the tear and washed out the blood and dirt.” He couldn’t take his eyes off her now that he was looking at her. Strands of her dark hair fell about her face as she leaned over him, plumping pillows and tugging the quilt up higher.

He stayed quiet, listening to her soft low voice as she bade him to drink some of the tea she made him. It was the same warm honeyed drink he thought he’d imagined as well.

“I...I had a fever, didn’t I?” he finally asked after she had moved away to tend the fire.

“Yes, you were quite delirious at one point.” She didn’t look up at him as she moved about the room, grabbing another small blanket before stepping back to the fire to warm it.

“What did - I mean, did I say…?” He couldn’t find the courage to ask if he had actually spoken while he'd been in the grip of his feverish state.

“Oh, don’t worry, I never pay any mind to fevered ravings.” She smiled at him as she laid the warmed blanket over the quilt. He could feel the extra heat seep into his weary body, just as the tea had started to warm him from the inside. The tightness in his chest loosened some.

_Good, maybe she has no clue as to who and what I am. I can go and leave her in peace when I am able to walk again._

Kylo knew he didn’t want to do what his Order and what his vows demanded of him. He thought about returning to the Brotherhood and to Patriarch Snoke bearing some falsehood about his journey. Just the thought alone twisted something inside him that made him draw a sharp breath. He welcomed the pain, welcomed his penance for his moment of weaknesses.

No, he couldn’t abandon his Order like that. He couldn’t repay Patriarch Snoke that way. No, he would heal and then he would do what he was sent here to do.

She felt his forehead, fingers gentle as she lightly inspected the healing gash. He heard her hum softly as she finger-combed his hair back from his face. He flinched when he felt a gooey substance as she lightly dabbed at his wound.

He couldn’t take it any longer and quickly grabbed her wrist, startling her. She stared at him, her dark eyes boring into his, but he held her wrist fast, pulling her hand away from his head. His resolve was as shaky as his breathing, but Kylo closed his eyes, hoping that this witch would take it as a dismissal and leave him in peace. He tried to harden his heart to her. Tried to put all thoughts of her gentleness and beauty from his mind.

He would judge this witch.

  
He felt her sit there for a long moment before she stood. He listened as she walked out of the room followed by the sound of the wolf’s claws on the floor as it trotted out with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's home is kinda my dream cottage, complete with friendly local wolf pack, nestled in a beautiful mountain forest. Like +10 to Awesome, but -3 to Clean for lack if indoor pluming.  
> So Happy Star Wars Day everyone and May the 4th be with you!! Beware of tomorrow, Revenge of the 5th!!  
> As always a heartfelt thank you to [Pandora_Spocks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Spocks/pseuds/Pandora_Spocks) for the super speedy beta read too!!


	5. No Good Deed

The smell of hot porridge and the sounds of claws on wood woke him.

Kylo blinked the sleep from his eyes. Before he thought about it, he sat up. He froze mid-motion, expecting the breath-stealing pain he'd felt before to return, but he was surprised at how much less the movement hurt compared to last night. That wasn’t right. He should be in more pain than before.

_What is this witch doing to me?_

He wondered what unholy sorcery she was using to heal him at such an unnatural rate. Part of him was thankful; at least he’d have to endure her company less because of it, but at what cost? His sanity? His soul? He couldn’t stop his thoughts as she walked through the archway carrying a tray laden with two bowls and two mugs, but he tried to distract himself by focusing on the wild beast that seemed to be her constant shadow.

The wolf was trotting in her wake, but it stopped when it saw Kylo was watching it and stayed in the doorway.

The mongrel was huge. Kylo noticed that he had underestimated the animal’s size last night in the low light of the fire. The thing had blended in with the shadows so well. It had to weigh nearly as much as he did. That was a sobering realization indeed.

In the light of the morning he noticed more things about the room, the cottage, and about the witch who lived in it as well.

This must be her room, he thought, as he watched her move around, placing the tray on the small nightstand next to his left. The room didn’t have an overly feminine feel, but now that the fire had burnt out he could smell the clean green scent that permeated everything, including her, as she now moved towards him with a fresh roll of cotton in her hands.

She leaned over him, plumping the pillows and helping to ease him into a sitting position. She checked over his bandages without so much as a sigh. He tried to not notice how she looked, how her wool dress lacing hung open at her neck, how her hair was pulled up in a rough knot at the back of her head, how random stands fell about her face framing it, or how some of it had come loose and was trailing down her slender neck.

Her fingers were gentle, even as she firmly pressed into his ribs with just enough pressure to make him gasp, not from any real pain but more from the soreness of his skin. He looked down as she started to unwrap his chest. His skin, while still darkened by bruising, seemed less black at the edges of the mark and more faded. Signs his wounds were healing, and healing rapidly.

She nodded, mostly to herself, he thought, as she deftly wrapped him up tighter than before, but not before slipping a warmed poultice next to the worst of his marks, the center of the hoof print, where there was sickly, pink raw-looking skin.

She reached over and handed him a warm bowl filled with steaming golden porridge. There were a few blackish berries he didn’t recognize in it leaving wine-colored stains behind. He looked over at her own bowl to see the same berries. She was eating hers with relish, he noted.

Grudgingly he lifted his own spoon and took a bite.

The berries were tart, a surprising contrast with the honeyed porridge. Overall it was too sweet for him, but he didn’t stop eating. Kylo was stunned at how hungry he was. He’d eaten worse over the years, but he didn’t want her to think he liked her cooking. He pulled a face, trying to cover up how much he was also enjoying the food.

“Something wrong, Hunter?” she asked after finishing her bowl, setting it aside and picking up one of the steaming mugs. She watched him as she blew on it before taking a sip. Her eyes stayed on him over the rim of the mug.

“Do you put honey in everything?” he groused, sounding more irritated than he really was about the food at least. Setting his bowl down in his lap with still some spoonfuls left to finish, he tried to glare at her but felt his frown slip too easily.

She stared at him for a moment. Closing her eyes she let out a slow breath, like his question annoyed her or his ignorance over something.

The wolf whined then, a quick sound before it entered the room, walking over and placing its head on her lap. Kylo tried not to stiffen at just how massive the creature was. Its head covered all of her lap, and the thing didn’t even need to stretch past its full height to do so while she sat on the bed.

“Sssh, it’s alright, Finn. He just doesn’t understand, that’s all,” she said, petting the dark fur along its head and down one ear. Her eyes were closed, taking comfort from the beast, but Kylo saw its amber-orange eyes were trained on him.

“What I don’t understand is why you have a wild mongrel in your home,” he said slowly, keeping as still as he could, watching her pet the aforesaid mongrel and trying to get a hold of his own thoughts as something akin to jealousy crawled through his heart at the sight of her small delicate hands stroking the wolf.

“ _Finn_ , his name is Finn _.”_

For the first time, Kylo saw something other than calm pass over her face. She looked fierce for a second, but her calm returned as she continued to stroke the wolf’s head.

“Finn was like you once,” she said, looking down at the thing's massive head. Kylo didn’t stop his scoffing at her words.

“He was injured, hurt, and dying alone in the woods. I found him. He had a deep gash where he’d been kicked by a deer his pack had been hunting. He was in bad shape; one of his legs had broken and was sticking out the wrong way. It took weeks and weeks to get him back to walking, then running, but he healed. He returned to his pack, but only about a month later he was back at my door with what I guessed was a pack-mate. She had a cut running close to one of her eyes,” she sighed and took Finn’s head in both of her hands, bending at the waist to place her forehead onto his.

Kylo watched in shock as she closed her eyes and allowed the wolf to lick her face, making her smile.

“He comes and goes as he pleases. Sometime he brings things with him. This last time he brought me your horse. Pretty thing, that stallion. What’s his name?”

Kylo snorted as she looked up at him. “He doesn’t have a name.” He tried to repress the urge to roll his eyes at her sentimentalism, but failed.

“Poor thing, he carried you from wherever you came from and you don’t have the decency to give him a proper name?”

Kylo stared at her, dumbfounded that she would accuse him of mistreating his mount by _not naming it._ “I’ll have you know I take excellent care of my mount. I shod the very hoof that landed me in that gully,” he groused, starting to cross his arms over his chest, but stopping at the pain it caused to flare up. He huffed before he continued, “I’m thankful to learn the wolves didn’t eat him.”

She looked at him over the rim of her mug, and Kylo was hard pressed to not think she was cursing him with her very eyes. He must have hit a nerve.

“How...how did you manage to get me here? Did some of the villagers help?” The thought occurred to him she may have ridden his mount back to Niima to get help lifting him out of that ravine. What if they told her who and what he was? She did keep calling him _Hunter_.

She lowered her mug to her lap and look pointedly at his, still sitting untouched at his side. She remained quiet, watching him expectantly. Seeing that she wasn’t going to answer, he sighed and took a drink. It was the same honeyed concoction she’d given him before. He tried not to pull a face at the sweet taste.

“Honey is good for you. You need all the energy you can get and sweetness helps give some boost to that,” she said sagely, taking another sip of her own tea.

“As for how I got you back to my home, when Finn brought your horse to me I knew his rider had to still be out in the woods. Dead or alive, but out there,” she patted the wolf’s head again.

“They make a good team, Finn and your horse. Finn led me back to you, and your mount pulled the litter I built to haul you up out of that ravine. I did have to set your shoulder first, though, as it was out of place and I didn’t want you to lose the use of your arm when I could save it.” She sighed, petting the wolf absently before she continued. “We made it back here and there was no way to put you in the loft bed, so to keep you comfortable and safe I pulled you in here.” She shot him an annoyed look. “You're heavy, by the way, but I was able to get some tea down you during your fever as well as tend that gash, cleaning out the infection. I do believe you'll live to see another day, Hunter.” Her voice was soft then, and he could hear it in her voice: conviction. True conviction. She knew her true calling was to heal.

He leaned back, placing his hand over his eyes, his internal conflict eating away at him. Her smile, her calm. She’d saved his life...yet she was a witch. She was doing nothing to hide this from him. She was sitting there, petting a wolf, talking about saving his arm, his sword arm…

Kylo groaned as he ran his hand through his hair, “I landed on it after my horse kicked out in a panic from your wolves, I might add,” he looked back at her, “Why, if it was so damaged...how do I still have full use of it?”

She was quiet, biting at her lower lip, looking away from him into the main room of the cottage.

He waited.

This was not some interrogation; he was not questioning her...yet. He was genuinely curious. So many of the others didn’t have this glow about them. They didn’t have this... _feeling_ that she had. They had been different, proven witches by all he’d been taught to help root them out as such. This woman was not like the others.

“Who did you learn from? Who taught you how to heal?”

“Maz,” came her quiet reply.

He watched her face soften in the morning light, her voice becoming wistful. Finn nudged her with his muzzle, licking at her wrist as she’d stopped petting him. Kylo had to tamp down his irritation at the mongrel and his own jealousy of the wolf’s brashness at touching his obvious mistress.

“Maz?” He tried to prod her out of her reverie, wanting her to tell him more.

“When my family moved to this village, my father was a woodsmen by trade. My mother was expecting me, by the by. Anyway, Maz was the only midwife and healer in the area. My mother became ill not long before I was born. Maz suggested my parents stay with her, here.” She waved her hand absently around them; Kylo assumed she was indicating the cottage.

“That way my father could still work and be close while Maz tended my mother,” she grew quiet again, her hazel eyes far away, not seeing him or the room they were in.

“Did your mother die in childbirth?” Kylo felt his throat constrict. It was all too familiar a story in his travels, but she smiled, though her eyes were still distant.

“No. Maz was a skilled healer. My mother recovered and birthed me with little trouble afterwards.”

Kylo felt himself relax some, but there was a odd constriction around his heart that tightened a bit more.

“In repayment, my family stayed here. Maz had no family left. Her husband and sons passed on years before we came. My mother told me we filled that void. She became the grandmother in our lives. My father repaired the cottage, expanding it and making the fence for the garden. Anything that needed fixing, he fixed. Anything that needed making, he made. Maz told me later that anything my mother wanted and whatever Maz needed, my father built,” she sounded wistful before taking a long sip of her tea.

Kylo absently sipped his as well.

“Later, Maz told me I had the Gift. She said my mother had it too, but not as strong as herself or me.”

Kylo stiffened at that, but tried to force himself to relax. He wanted to know, he told himself. This would all help him decide her fate, but he wanted to hear it all from her before he come to any conclusions.

“Maz taught my mother along with me as I grew. Mother became quite adept at brewing herbs and poultices to ease aches and pains with my father to practice on so often,” she gave a small laugh at what he guessed was a fond memory. “Maz was better with fevers and chills. I learned from both of them for a time.” Kylo listened as her voice turned quiet and the wolf whined softly, his tail giving one slow wag before he nuzzled his snout into her stomach.

“My mother did fall ill again. There came a fever that ran rampant through the village. Both of my parents took ill. There was so much work for Maz; I was barely eight. They passed away within a day of each other. We lost them both and Maz was beside herself. She lost so many that winter. Nearly a third of the village perished. It was a hard winter to endure.”

He sat there in silence as she watched the last of the embers burn low in the hearth. He saw unshed tears in her eyes, and he had the most basic human urge to hold her, to comfort her. He wanted to wipe those tears from her cheeks.

He gave himself a slight shake, realizing his compassion for her sad past was infecting him, just like her healing was treating his body with unnatural speed. She was starting to worm her way into his heart. He swallowed hard, trying to clear his mind.

She sniffed, giving herself a shake as well, “I stayed with Maz. I had no other home or family that I knew of. We treated those who lived.” Finn raised his head, nosing at her, and she hugged him around his ruffed neck, laying her face along the thick fur there. Kylo watched with no small amount of envy as she smiled into that dark fur.

She gave a small laugh, “It wasn’t long after I found Finn. He was a pitiful sight then, barely limping along. We took him in and cared for him. Maz said we bonded, that he was part of our family after that, and that he saw us as his own kin too, part of his pack.”

Kylo snorted as the wolf raised its head out of her arms only to lick at her face again, wiping away her tears. He would not let himself be envious of a mongrel.

They sat in silence for a while. Then she began puttering about the room, stacking more wood for the fire later in evening, opening the bay window latch and letting in a fragrant breeze, allowing him to hear the birds in the trees around them. He sat, not sure what he could or couldn’t do, all the while watching her, trying to make his mind see her for what she was: a witch. Someone wicked and vile and...and...he couldn’t. He couldn’t reconcile his Order’s teaching with her beauty, her light, and her compassion.

She picked a few of her books off a shelf and turned to him, placing the small stack on the nightstand.

“I assume you can read, Hunter,” she said, after piling the dishes back on the tray.

“Yes, but I would prefer my Bible to anything you may have here,” he cringed inwardly, noting how haughty his voice had become, but he wouldn’t shrink from her sight. A faint smile graced her lips.

“Is it in your pack? I removed nothing from your mount, but I could bring it to you if you’d like.”

He gaped at her. Did she really just offer to touch a Holy book? He knew witches could touch, even read and repeat the Written Word, though not without a stutter, but why would she offer to bring it into her own dwelling? Maybe...maybe he could save her, truly save her, convert her from her heathen ways and show her the path of the righteous? Not just send her soul to damnation, but...maybe if she would listen, he could save her from the fires of the pit.

“Yes, I would like that very much. Thank you, ‘Rey,’ isn’t it?” He swallowed hard when she eyed him. That may have been a mistake, letting her know he’d already learned her name, but there was no way to change it now.

“Yes, it is. Just why were you on the road, _Hunter_? Where are you bound for, and where are you from? Might I have the courtesy of your name?” her voice had a hard edge to it, and her eyes were harder as she picked up the tray.

“Benjamin, ma’am, but please call me Ben,” the words tumbled out of his mouth in a bit of a panic. He hoped she didn’t know the name Kylo Ren, but in case she _had_ spoken to anyone in town, she’d think that was someone else. It wasn’t a falsehood, but there was a sickening twisting feeling in his gut as she nodded towards him before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm working on putting together a story aesthetic grouping of some of the images that helped me formulate this one, as it kinda gets stuck now and then in my head. This story is coming out in fits and stops and is driving me nuts....oh well. I've got it all plotted out, but then they start talking and it's not what I planned...Damn Kylo work with me here! I had wanted more heated confrontation in this chapter, but that will just have to wait a bit longer. 
> 
> [Pandora_Spocks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Spocks/pseuds/Pandora_Spocks) Thanks again for the wonderful suggestions and comments, you are a wonderful sounding board!!


	6. The Willful Heart Invites Despair

“How?!”

“How -what?”

“How can you be so calm, so collected? Aren’t you even the slightest bit worried if you’re wrong? That your soul will be doomed for not living in the Light of God?” Kylo sat there in utter disbelief watching as the witch calmly stitched a patch onto his torn overcoat.

Rey had come back in from retrieving his Bible, before excusing herself. She stopped by to check on him from time to time over the course of the day, checking his bandages and asking if he wished for any more items from his pack. Mostly she left him in peace, which he was uncertain was a blessing or not. It allowed him time to read over several verses that normally helped ground him and helped renew his faith but now seemed to ring hollow in his ears.

Kylo had bade her to sit and listen the last time she came into the room as he wanted to share with her. But she seemed unaffected as he read, and then she had argued her stance. He had been appalled and quickly started to point out the error of her ways and her beliefs, but it had fallen on deaf ears.  

She sat there, mending the rip in his overcoat from his horse’s hoof with a bit of scrap leather, and she smiled sweetly at him as he spoke of eternal damnation and the means to escape it, the means to save her very soul.

“No.”

“No?” he sat there, utterly aghast. He was astounded and stunned by her audacity - at her courage, and to his amazement, she chuckled at him in amusement.

“Correct, no.”

“But...but?” He was floundering, he knew, but she - how could she...was she simply that ignorant or that arrogant? 

“You say your ‘God’ created everything, yes?”

“Well, yes -”

“And that  _ He _ ,” she seemed to stress that pronoun a little too hard for Kylo not to notice, “loves us all as his own, sacrificing his only earthly son so we can all join him in heavenly paradise, right?”

Kylo blinked at her. For a heathen, she grasped the sentiment of the Scriptures quickly. He nodded, not sure where this was leading, but he was starting to feel like it was a trap that he wasn’t able to see.

“Well, thank you very much, but no thank you; that is not was I want.”

Kylo choked -  _ What in the name of -  _ “What!?”

“I see that stuns you, but I want what is here and now. I live as one with nature. I heal, I nurture, I grow, and I will die. My body will go back to the land. The Earth, the moon in the night sky, the trees in this forest - this is my church. The animals in it are my friends and family. I am content with my life, and I need no one to tell me otherwise.” She smiled and went back to her stitching. 

_ Blasphemy, simple ignorant blasphemy _ . Kylo gulped hard, looking down at the book in his hands. Her words were plain and she believed them with a faith he wished he felt, that he hadn’t felt since his youth. 

“I’m not trying to persuade or convert you,” she said. He looked up quickly to see she wasn’t watching him, but watching her fingers and the needle she held. “That is not your path, but it is mine. I do not believe in your Heaven, nor your Hell. You would have a deity that created us, so flawed as we are, ultimately set so high a standard for us to attain, only to have those that fail and send us, His children that He loves to an eternal torment and suffering? Why?” She paused and looked at him.

They were both quiet for a time as he had no answer for her. Rey stared into the fire and Kylo tried hard not to stare at her.

“Does your God have a Goddess? Is there a female to balance and equal His power?” she finally spoke, breaking the silence between them. 

“What - no, there is only one God,” he started to say.

“That’s not true. Even your Bible speaks of other gods,” came her quick interruption. 

“Well, yes, as the false idols they are, but no, there is no goddess. Eve was created second to Adam, she was the first woman. There are many women spoken of in the Scriptures, but none as revered as the Holy Virgin, mother of our Lord and Savoir.”

“That is...odd.” She seemed puzzled by something, her fingers stopping as she looked up at nothing.

Kylo silently squirmed not sure how to talk about this. He didn’t fully understand how a normal woman comes to have a child grow inside her, but if it was a way to start some meaningful conversation with Rey, maybe his discomfort was worthy price to save her soul.

“Why do you think it odd?” he asked, glad his voice didn’t break.

“Any female, human or animal cannot get with child without a male counterpart,” she said slowly and he could still see she was trying to sort out something in her mind, “It takes the both man and woman to create life.”

“Oh, do you not know of the miracle that is how Christ was brought forth to this Earth? How God created life in Mary, choosing her above all others to bear His Son,” Kylo hoped that maybe by sharing such an important point about another caring woman might help to sway Rey, help her to see how such a thing is possible with God.

Again she smiled at him with a small shake of her head, dashing his hopes.    


“I’m the only midwife around here, I understand what it takes to make a child. Copulation and procreation are part of the very essence of being human, part of the natural cycle of life. To deny that is to deny part of your own being. It would like insisting you didn’t have a left hand. Was Mary something other than human?”

Kylo was again appalled, and he felt his own face heat up. He didn’t stop himself from pouncing on her words, “Then you are not chaste - not a maiden still?” he shot back, trying to hide his own discomfort.

She looked down, and he could see a faint blush paint her cheeks, making her look the very portrait of a maid.

“I am,” she said quietly, “I have yet to meet anyone I wish to share that part of myself with.” A small smile graced her lips for a moment, then she looked up at him, her eyes warring with some inner emotion that he had no name for.

He couldn’t tell if she was angry at him or not, but he was ashamed of himself enough for his outburst to stammer an apology. “I’m sorry. That was very rude of me to presume, to imply,” he said, feeling his face turn far redder than before. His ears felt like they were burning. 

There was another silence stretched between them, this one more strained and awkward then the last. Rey resumed her stitching, but her movements were jerky and harsh compared to the fluid grace she'd worked with before. 

“I should see to our supper,” was all she said when she finished, setting his coat aside. 

Kylo couldn't stop his eyes from following her as she walked past him and out of the room.

He laid there listening to her move about her kitchen, hearing the chop of her knife on the cutting board. 

His mind could not reconcile all he had learned about the young woman named Rey. She lived on her own, yet was healthy, fit, and by all accounts a witch. It was more and more obvious the longer he was in her company and under her care. Kylo ran a frustrated hand through his hair, letting his head thump back onto the headboard. He was started to feel that he needed to leave. He shouldn’t be in her home.

He should leave. Maybe he could convalesce at the church, or God forbid, that horrid inn if it came down to it. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the front door. He strained his ears, but he missed the murmured greetings. He heard a faint laugh from Rey.

“How thoughtful! Tell your sister I greatly appreciate this; I didn’t have time to bake bread today,” he heard Rey say as he heard heavy boots on the floorboards. 

“Gretchen thought you might be a bit pressed for time right now, with everything,” came a man’s voice. Young, but still a man.

That thought made Kylo pause, unsure how he felt about Rey having another man set foot inside her home. Did the man know Kylo was here? Was he here from the village, checking up on Rey?

“Well, it’s true, I have been very busy getting my harvest in before  _ Samhain _ . But here, I did get plenty of your mother’s tea made. Remind her that this is not to be mixed with ale, and she should drink at least two cups each day. It will help with her cough and weather aches now that it’s going to get cold soon.”

“My mother does love your magic teas,” the man said with a laugh.

Kylo couldn’t help his snort of derision before he realized he’d been drinking one of her “magic” teas and it had been doing good for him so far as well.

Rey laughed. “There’s nothing magic about the tea, Jacob, how many times must I tell you?”

There was a creak in the floor and then Rey’s laughter abruptly stopped, and Kylo held his breath. Damn them, they were out of his line of sight, and he wanted to know what was going on.

“It’s time for you to leave, Jacob,” came Rey’s clipped voice, and Kylo could hear the chill of a winter’s night in her tone. 

The man, Jacob, murmured something low and quiet and there was a shuffle of feet, quickly followed by Finn’s low growl.

“But Fräulein Rey -” he was cut off as Finn’s growl grew louder, and Kylo saw the wolf stand from his place by the hearth and walk out of his line of sight, presumably to stand next to Rey.

“Good day, Herr Müller,” was Rey’s only response, and Kylo let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when he heard the door shut and latch. 

Kylo lay there listening to Rey mutter to herself as she moved around her kitchen. Pots were handled loudly and she huffed out a harsh word here and there. Kylo heard “fool” and a rough, “I mean it,” but there came a soft sob before it all went quiet again. The only thing he could detect was the scent of something savory drifting on the air. Soon there was a heavy  _ chop-chop _ of her knife on the butcher’s block.

Kylo shuddered at the idea there was an angry witch welding a chopping knife under the same roof as him. He drummed his fingers on his chest, listening to her move about in the other room. His fingers caught on the stitching where she had mended his shirt. He could hear she was still distressed, but he was uncertain as to what to do about it. His fingers rubbed over the seam again and again, pondering what could have upset her so and wondering why he cared so much. 

 

~

 

He came to with Rey leaning over him, tugging his Bible out from under his arm. “Hey, sorry to wake you, but you do need to eat. You can go back to sleep afterward. You need all the rest you can get while you are healing.” Her touch was soft and her voice was gentle as she helped him sit up. 

The tray was next to him again, another steaming mug of tea and a bowl of some dark stew with a generous amount of herbs  floating on the surface. 

Kylo was eager to dig into the stew. It seemed like an age had gone by since he’d had the porridge, and his stomach rumbled with anticipation of his first bite.

“Wait, slow down, it’s -” 

And he promptly burned his tongue, without even realizing the stew was still bubbling.

“Hot,” came Rey’s caution. Too late, he thought, as he blew on his next spoonful before shoveling it into his mouth, ignoring his burnt tongue.

“You need to eat slower; your ribs are still tender. You shouldn’t over-stuff yourself or you’ll just be in more pain,” she admonished, before blowing on her own spoonful. 

Kylo silently groused as he picked up a piece of the browned crusty bread she had laid out on the tray, dipping it into his bowl, sopping up some of the broth to soften it. He was happy to find small chunks of venison hidden in the stew, along with carrots, onions, and potatoes. Even with his sore tongue he could tell this was an exceptional good meal.

“So who was the visitor?” he asked, after he’d eaten about half of his meal. 

She paused in her chewing, but after swallowing replied, “Herr Jacob Müller. He was retrieving my comfrey and elderberry tea for his mother. Frau Müller is a busybody with minor aches from age. She’s never been truly sick since I’ve known her, but she likes my tea blends and sends her son here to get them.” Rey took another bite of her own stew.

“You sounded...familiar with him.” Kylo wanted to kick himself for how guarded he sounded. It was not his place to care with whom she associated.

“Oh, well, yes. He comes by at least once a month. I often have to tell Finn not to scare him.” Her eyes glanced over to the wolf, still cozied up by the main hearth in the other room. “Finn doesn’t much like Jacob.”

“Why is that?” He tried to keep his face neutral, but he had a hunch why the mongrel wouldn’t want another male near his mistress.

“Jacob doesn’t know when to leave. Though he’s not as bad as...some in town, at least he has never put his hands on me.” It came out a near growl on her part, and Kylo was livid. He knew exactly who she was talking about. 

Plutt.

The name didn’t need to be said, but as Kylo struggled to get his anger under control, he could feel the name hang in the air between them. 

He glanced over at the wolf, and for once Kylo was very glad the beast had attached itself to Rey. The idea of a protective wolf with sharp teeth and long claws that rarely left her side sounded most appealing indeed. 

Finn raised his head from his place by the fire and looked back at him. At that moment, Kylo could tell that he and the wolf had come to some strange accord over the matter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More domestic non-bliss for our Witch Hunter and Witch and it turns out Finn's instincts and intelligence shine through as always. I have had the good fortune to have met several wolves and wolf-hybrids over the years and I have nothing but good things to say about them...and lots of face licks too. You have to understand the animal first and foremost. Wolves need space, and lots of it to be happy, caging one up is only going to make a grumpy pooch. 
> 
> Oh and if you hadn't noticed, I created an aesthetic, a mood board , if you will, for this story and also for my [Siren's Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7340149) just check out the Summery section of each story (in case you read them chapter by chapter, like I do) and you'll see it. I would like to know what everyone thinks as I'm a graphic designer first and foremost. Most of the images were found via pinterest and no, I was bad and didn't dig up the copyright info on any of it, but I kept the links if I do need to do all the leg work and hunt down the credits. So needless to say, none of the images are mine, whatsoever. 
> 
> In real world news, things are progressing towards a new job on the horizon and I am hopeful that it will come to fruition soon, but as with everything, I hedge my beats and will be still at the retail shop till I have a new place of employment. 
> 
> And as always , Thank you [Pandora_Spocks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Spocks/pseuds/Pandora_Spocks) for helping me to not develop a tragic case of "foot in mouth" with this.


	7. Memento Mori

Kylo stood stiff as a board, watching as Rey was dragged before Patriarch Snoke. He kept his back ramrod straight when he caught a glimpse of her tear-streaked face as she was thrown at the foot of his dais.

She was shaking, on her knees in the dirt. He watched as her fingers dug into the ground as Snoke passed judgement over her sins.

And there were many.

Kylo had given his account once he’d returned to Rome with the witch in tow. It had been a hard journey, but he’d managed after he understood he had to gag her the entire way to keep her from spewing more of her foul thoughts. To keep her from trying to bargain or sway him. Or worse, when she would weep.

He watched as she clutched at the dirt as the sentence was passed.

“ _T_ _o the pyre with her_ ,” came Snoke’s deep and unemotional voice. He watched as she was hauled up to her feet by her hair and Kylo couldn’t repress his own cringe when the jailer put his hands on her exposed shoulder, gripping it so tight he thought he could see her skin bruising already.

“Kylo Ren,” Snoke’s voice was low, drawing Kylo’s attention away from the witch. He looked at his Patriarch and tried not to let it show how much he was twisting inside. How each rope around her slender wrists he could feel as if it was around his own.

“You were the one to bring her here and now you flinch at her punishment?” Snoke’s cold dark eyes flickered from Kylo to the sight of the near naked woman, stretched out and being tied tight to her pyre pole.

Kylo took a deep breath, only to choke on the smell of charred wood and smoke that drifted in the air. Rey’s was not the only pyre to be lit tonight.

“Hold,” he called out the jailer who had been approaching the woodpile, burning torch in hand. Snoke raised his hand, beckoning Kylo closer, and Kylo knelt at the foot of the dais.

“She is a lovely creature, is she not?” Kylo was startled at his master’s words; he glanced up to see a cruel smile on Snoke’s face.

“It pains you to see such beauty wasted, does it not, my son? You have fallen under her spell, have you not?”

Kylo swallowed hard, his throat suddenly parched. He knew his answer shone on his face, that his eyes betrayed his feelings for Rey. He hung his head in shame.

“I offer you a way to cleanse yourself of her,” Snoke spoke low, so the exchange was only passed between them before Kylo felt cold fingers lift his chin. He stared into his master’s eyes.

“You must set her ablaze yourself, unless you can convince her to join with you in marriage.” Snoke sat back in his plush chair, leaving Kylo to gape at him.

“I will absolve her only if you take her for your bride.” He tilted his head. “Or, if she will not submit to your will, you must light her pyre yourself,” came Snoke’s ultimatum.

Kylo felt like he was watching himself from afar as he approached the jailer, taking the torch in hand. Fresh tears started to run from her frantic eyes as he looked up at her. Snoke’s words had not carried; she only looked at him with fear and condemnation. She didn’t know he was trying to save her.

“Rey.” He sighed her name as he stepped up to her, hoping to block her view of everything around them, wanting her to focus on him alone.

Her bright hazel eyes darted up to meet his. “I can save you. Take you away from all of this. I’ve been given the chance to redeem you.” His voice cracked as he looked her over, feeling like he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs as he looked at her. Her body stretched out in her stained and threadbare shrift, wetly plastered to her. Even soot-streaked and trembling she was still exquisite to behold.

“You’ve ensnared my heart and bewitched my mind. I’m helpless against you, but I can save you – if you’ll save me from my torment.” He watched her eyes dart over his face, confused. She looked so lost in that moment.

Kylo reached up and gently cupped her cheek, “Marry me. Be mine and I can save you from this.”

He watched her eyes widen and she seemed to be holding her breath, but before she could utter a single word, her skin started to blacken and char.

He watched, frozen with horror as she turned to ash and slipped from his fingers. Puffs of pale ash billowed out around him as he stood transfixed on the pyre staring at the ash that still drifted through his fingers.

 _“You have failed, Kylo Ren. You were unable to resist the temptations of her earthy form.”_ Patriarch Snoke’s voice was all around him then, only to be drowned out by the roaring flames of Rey’s pyre that rose up and soon engulfed him.

Kylo stood still, holding onto the last of _her_ as his sight was lost in the hellish yellow-orange flames and the world started to burn.

 

Kylo awoke with a strangled scream dying in his throat. He lay there panting, his hands gripping his sweat-soaked shirt, feeling his heart galloping in his chest. He looked around wildly, gulping down lungfuls of air and trying to calm his tormented soul. The nightmare was still vivid in his mind’s eye, the worst being her eyes, so lost, so beseeching, so _betrayed_.

He lay there, listening to the fireplace pop and crackle, both in his room and in the main hearth in the front room, until he finally felt the terror start to subside. Then he heard a sloshing sound. One that he had not heard in cottage before, like that of a bucket of water being poured out.

_Was Rey still awake in the dead of night? Was there someone else in the cottage?_

His sense of duty and indebtedness overrode his common sense and discomfort. He owed Rey that much. Kylo slid out of bed slowly and silently, finding himself weakened and on shaky legs, but with none of the stabbing pains that had accompanied him the first time he had left the bed.

He watched his feet, carefully stepping on the floorboards as he tiptoed to the archway, thankful it was only a few paces away. He heard the sloshing sound again as he reached for the door-frame, praying he’d have the strength to repel any would-be intruder.

As he lifted his eyes, peering around the woodwork, he thought he might still well be dreaming.

There, silhouetted by the hearth’s warm glow, was Rey, with her naked back to him, sitting in a carved bathing tub filled with steaming water. Her hair was piled high on her head, leaving her neck looking slender and exposed. Kylo sucked in a painful breath, inhaling a heady scent of rosemary and lavender as he watched her run a wet cloth over her neck and down her arm. There was enough light for Kylo to see the water streaming down her skin in shining rivulets.

He gripped the door-frame, feeling lightheaded but unable to tear his eyes from her. She was exquisite in the firelight. The longer he watched the more she seemed to glow. His vision narrowed down to just her outline and he noticed there were small twinkling lights, like little stars edging around his peripheral sight.

Was he seeing Will ‘O the Wisps? Were those dancing little lights fairies? Was she such an otherworldly being that even her bath was graced by fairy lights?

Darkness started to eat away at everything as he felt his fingers go numb from his grip on the molding, leaving the only thing illuminated her glistening visage glowing at the end of a long dark tunnel before his world went completely dark.

 

~

 

He was very groggy the next morning when Rey came bustling into the room, tray in hand.

“If you intend to keep this up, Ben, you’re going to undo all the good healing you’ve already accomplished.” Her normal calm voice sounded tart with undisguised irritation. 

Kylo reached a hand up to run through his hair only to find his wrist was encased by a thin rope, preventing him from completely reaching his face. He jerked his other hand to find the same was true of his left arm as well.

“What is the meaning of this?!” he yelled at her, jerking his arms trying to pull the ropes loose, his anger and fear spiking high as one.

“It’s for your own good! You could have broken your neck last night when you fell,” she yelled back, while setting the tray down so hard all of its contents jumped and clattered.

He stilled as she picked up the bowl of porridge, looking like she was going to dump it over his head if he said another word.

She had seen him, then. She knew he’d been watching her bathe.

He swallowed hard as she lifted the spoon, not so patiently waiting for him to open his mouth. Was she going to poison him now? It would be so easy for her to dispose of him now that she had him tied to the bed. But if she wanted to get rid of him, she could have easily just left him to die in the woods in the first place...but that was before he’d intruded on her privacy…

Did she know what he was? Who he was and why he was there in the first place?

“Am I an invalid now?” He was starting to seethe at her treatment of him.

“Well, not in the physical sense,” she shot back, and when he opened his mouth to give a retort she shoved the spoon in, forcing his to take a bite of the porridge.

Kylo silently fumed while she continued to spoon-feed him, and even though he could detect nothing different from the previous day’s breakfast, his indignation over the entire situation was rising. He resented the calm demeanor she was affecting, even though he knew her to be as irritated over everything as he was.

Rey leaned past him, placing the empty bowl back on the tray. As she reached to retrieve the mug of tea, he got a whiff of rosemary and lavender. The rich green scent filled his nose. He had to close his eyes to keep from staring at the curve of her graceful neck, remembering the water sliding down it in the firelight.

She truly was becoming a temptation, not just with her care-giving or her sharp mind, but now that he’d seen her body, naked and nearly glowing, his heart couldn’t help but constrict when she was near.

He stiffened when he felt what had to be her holding the mug to his lips. He opened his eyes to watch her over the rim, seeing her hazel eyes trained on him. He stared right back challenging the slight smile on her face, until a bitter taste hit his tongue. He coughed, nearly gagging as he jerked his head back, his eyes watering. That was most definitely _not_ the tea she’d been giving him.

“Wh- wha?” He sputtered, glaring at her. “What is _that?”_ he yelled, struggling against the ropes again, barely able to wipe his mouth off on his unbandaged shoulder. _“Are_ you trying to poison me? _You vile witch, you temptress!_ ” He glared at her, watching her start to turn red, before she slammed the mug down on the tray.

" _Poison you?_ How - WHAT!?” she yelled right back, before standing quickly and starting to pace.  “I left out most of the honey since you made such a fuss over it being too sweet for you.” Her voice was raising with each word now that she was standing away from him. “You arrogant, self-righteous ASS!”

Kylo watched her eyes flash with what he guessed was her inner turmoil finally coming to head. He couldn’t help his thoughts of how lovely she looked with her cheeks flushed and chest heaving in her rage.

“All I have done since you came into my home has been to help heal you, _you ungrateful git!_ ” She stood her ground, shaking her head as she turned to walk out of the archway. “As for _temptress_ , I’m not the one that fainted at the sight of nakedness. Do you always blame others for your own shortcomings and failures, Benjamin?”

He reflexively jerked at his birth name used in that tone; he hadn't heard it said like that since before he left his family for the Order.

“It’s white willow, fennel, and yarrow, if you must know. It will bring down a fever and ease aches and pains. Drink it or not, but as soon as you can walk I want you out of my house, _Hunter_ ,” she called over her shoulder as she grabbed her cloak.

Kylo heard the front door slam shut, making the dishes on the tray next to him rattle. No sooner had she left the cottage, Finn came running, looking around frantically before his amber eyes settled on Kylo. He and the wolf stared at each other for a moment before the wolf gave a low snort and he, too, walked out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Kylo, you really know how to sweet-talk a gal, don't you...and we all know Finn thinks you're a dumb ass as well. 
> 
> I was planning on posting this later this week, but it looks like my current job is trying to slowly kill me with a seven day work-week *massive eye roll* so you get this today! 
> 
> More chapters to come, but first, we're getting a new kitten addition to the household this weekend, so you can bet your sweet tushy I'm gonna be a little occupied, keeping my 11yr old cat and the kitten from tearing my house apart as they acclimate to each other, but fear not, I'll not leave you hanging...much. ;)
> 
> And big hugs and thanks to [Pandora_Spocks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Spocks/pseuds/Pandora_Spocks) for super speedy beta read!!


	8. Paenitentia

Kylo laid there for a while just listening to the quiet noises of the empty room. Without Rey to add life to the place, it seemed almost like the cottage it was holding its breath, waiting for her to come back. The fireplaces popped and crackled. An occasional loud snap as the fire consumed the last of the logs echoed in the room.

His eyes drifted around the room looking at her possessions scattered on the shelves, his mind turning over what she had said before storming out.

Over what must have happened last night. That hadn't been part of his imagination then. He'd really seen her bathing by the fireplace. He'd seen her, and then he'd passed out. He had seen her sun-kissed skin glowing as droplets of water ran down over her back.

 _Why_ was his mind tormenting him so?

Kylo closed his eyes with a deep, shuddering breath, nearly hoping for the pain of his wounds to come and cleanse him of these traitorous and sinful thoughts. She had gotten him back into the bed then...had she dressed first?

That thought stopped his breath; he couldn’t help it as he pictured her naked and wet, pressed up against him. She had been naked and she had touched him, pulled him, and dragged him back to her bed.

_I'm not the one that fainted at the sight of nakedness._

Her words burned through his mind, wrapping tighter around his treasonous heart, making it beat faster. His hands gripped the damp cloth of his shirt, pulling it from his heated neck. Surely she hadn’t...

_I stitched it up and washed out the blood and dirt…_

That meant there had been blood and dirt on him as well, but he was clean now, and the bedclothes were also clean.

_I'm not the one that fainted at the sight of nakedness._

That meant she had stripped him and bathed him while he'd been unconscious. She'd _seen_ him; she'd _touched_ him.

Kylo’s breath came in short pants at thoughts of Rey cleaning him, caring for him, and putting him in her own bed. He closed his eyes, willing his heart to slow, but the deep even breaths only pulled her scent to him. He was surrounded by her.

He could feel his body come alive; he could feel his skin swell. His lower stomach gave a fast jerk just behind his navel. He gripped the ropes with his hands til his knuckles whitened. Kylo was truly captured. He felt his body trapped behind the confines of his britches, straining against the rough cloth.

Rey really had bewitched him with her wicked ways, her eyes, her kindness, and her sharp tongue. Behind his eyes, he could see the planes of her face, see the strands of hair falling about her neck. He tried to not think about how his hands ached to take a hold of her slim waist, tried to not think about how small she would feel wrapped up in his arms. He felt his body grow harder at the thought of her voice - what would she sound like? Soft moans or sharp gasps?

He could see her lips part in an invitation - what would she taste like if he dared to kiss her?

_Honey?_

Kylo moaned out loud, no longer caring about his sinful thoughts or his body’s transgressions. If he could have gotten his hands loose in that moment, he would have happily touched himself, anything to ease this fire that Rey had left burning through him in her wake.

As sinful as that act was, it was better than letting his mind torture him with visions of Rey. It was an act he could ask forgiveness for, while the other led down the path of the wicked and the damned. 

He twisted in the sheets, anything to try and grant some small measure of friction against him. His hips bucked up as his mind pictured her there, leaning over him dragging a damp cloth over his bared chest, fingers ghosting over his skin, her hair tickling his cheek while she moved her head over to find his eyes. He still had them clamped shut, unwilling to open them and see that she wasn’t really there, even though he could smell rosemary and lavender so keenly. He wished he could really feel her strong and oh-so-gentle fingers. 

The image of her hovering over him, her wool dress, the lacing loose and hanging open enough that if he was depraved enough he could glance down to view the soft swell of her breasts. Kylo whimpered and bit into the pillow below his head, trying to stifle any more sounds from his treacherous throat.

He bucked a few times, more out of frustration than any possible enjoyment. He laid there panting, thinking about how he needed to calm down. It would not do anyone one any good for Rey to walk in and see him flushed and twisted and in his obvious state of distress.

Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to will himself calm. He let his body relax and listened to the sounds of the late morning over the crackling fire. He let his mind drift, thinking of Rey, but in softer tones, like what she would look like in the summer sunshine or tending her garden. Of how sweet she would look rocking a slumbering child in her arms.

At some point in his idyllic daydreams, Kylo dozed off, thinking of Rey leaning over him and gently running her fingers through his hair as he relaxed under her touch. He looked up to see her smiling. She laughed quietly as he reached up, wanting to take her hand in his and kiss it.

Some foreign sound torn him away from his blissful dream. He jerked his arms, not thinking, looking wildly around.

Finn was frantically scratching and clawing at the closed and latched door. The wolf gave a high pitched whine that made the hair on the back of Kylo’s neck stand on end.

A scream rang out from somewhere in the forest.

A woman’s scream.

_Rey!_

Kylo’s heart leaped into his throat as his blood ran cold. That had been Rey; there was no doubt in his mind. The mongrel’s panicked attempts to leave only confirmed Kylo’s fears.

He had to get loose. He had to find her. _He had to!_

“Finn!” he called to the wolf, hoping there was some way the animal could help him, “Finn, please! Come here!”

The wolf paused for a moment, glancing over its shoulder to look back at Kylo. He jerked his arms, hoping to show he needed help.

“Get me out of this and we will go find her. Finn, please, help me. I swear to you we will find Rey. I know you can understand me. Help me!” Kylo felt his sanity slip a little as the wolf turned from the door, albeit reluctantly. With a few quick paces the wolf bounded up onto the bed and stood looming over Kylo.

Kylo swallowed hard as Finn’s massive head stared down at him. Those amber eyes narrowed just before the wolf lunged, jaws snapping. Kylo jerked in surprise and squeezed his eyes shut, only to feel the rope on his right arm give way.

He opened his eyes, looking from his wrist to the the wolf and back. Finn wasted only a moment before he lept off the bed and back to the door, impatiently waiting for Kylo to come and open it.

Kylo quickly untied his other arm, ignoring the dull ache that was starting to creep its way through his side. He had no time for pain. Rey needed help; _she needed him._

He struggled into his boots, forgoing his leather pants and jerkin. He didn’t want to waste time. He grabbed his rapier, belting it to him as he stumbled through the cabin. He didn’t stop to think before he unlatched the door, stepping out in the cold evening air.

The forest was a cold, frosted gray. The ground crunched underfoot as he staggered to the fence. Finn ran a few paces ahead, ready to dash out into the coming dusk, but he turned before he reached the edge of Rey’s home.

Kylo would never be able to keep up on foot. He could barely stand as it was. Pain greeted each step he took. He knew he needed to use the pain, embrace it, lest he would never be of any use to Rey. He’d never get to her in time. While the sound of her screams had spurred him into action, her silence scared him far worse. He prayed for strength; he prayed he would be in time to save her.

He jerked the gate open and was never so happy to see his mount coming to greet him. The Friesian had been keeping company with an extremely rounded goat. Kylo patted his mount’s thick mane, silently thanking God that the horse was near. Kylo ground his teeth against the pain of pulling himself up onto the stallion, not knowing where Rey had stored his staddle. He didn’t have the time or energy to hunt for it. 

Once he was secure as he could be, slumped over holding onto the solid neck of his mount, Kylo urged the horse out of the gate.

“Lead on Finn. Find Rey,” Kylo called out to the waiting wolf. He felt the horse twitch and its ears perk up at Rey’s name. _So, she’s gotten to you too?_ he thought, as they took off, following the wolf. His horse showing the same eagerness to move off into the twilight as the wolf. Had his mount come to view Rey the same as the wolf had? As he had? He grinned to himself, though it was more of a grimace. _Could no living thing not fall under her spell?_

Kylo inhaled sharply at the first jarring hoof fall, the cold air burning his lungs, but soon he was straining to not fall off the Friesian as the stallion raced to keep up with the wolf. Looking ahead, Kylo swore under his breath. Finn was nothing but a dark gray streak in a darkening gray landscape. He prayed that whatever sway Rey had over these animals held true and led them to her in their haste.

He squeezed his eyes tight, fighting against the pain that was radiating from his chest as he clung to the mane for dear life. The air was starting to sting his face as they plunged through the trees which became a dark blur around him. All he could hear was the pounding of the Friesian’s hooves, seemingly in time with his galloping heart, but he held on; his determination to find her, save her, and repay her in some way for her kindness driving him onward.

What could have happened to make her scream so? He dared not imagine any number of horrors as he watched the last of the sun’s light fade from the trees. Each breath was agony, like a burning knife in his chest, the cold air cutting deeper, doing nothing to numb the pain in his side. Each hit of the horse’s hooves on the frozen ground jarred him, stealing his thoughts from him.

“Please, Heavenly Father, give me the strength to save her,” he prayed over and over, no longer able to stay focused on where the wolf was leading him. His vision became a blur of grays, light, and shadow. Cold burning pain was all he could feel til it all came to a halt.

Kylo gratefully slumped over, clinging to the sturdy solid warmth of his mount.

Finn’s deep growl cut through the haze in Kylo’s mind brought on by the pain, followed by Rey’s voice, “Finn - no!”

 _She’s was alive!_ Relief like he had never known before flooded his mind.

“Oh no! Ben!” Kylo felt a small measure of comfort from the concern in her voice, his heart swelling at how she said his name.

“Oh, ‘Ben’ is it?” came a voice Kylo had hoped to never hear again, not this side of Hell at any rate.

_Hux? What in God’s name is Hux doing here?_

Kylo barely had time to raise his head before he was gripped by the shirt and dragged over the side of his horse, falling hard onto the cold ground. He heard Rey cry out his name again before a boot was pressed to his throat.

“Look how far you have fallen, Ren. It’s pathetic,” Hux sneered, putting a little more pressure on Kylo’s windpipe.

“Let. Her. Go.” he gritted out between his clenched teeth, reaching up to wrap his hands around Hux’s ankle and trying to shove the man’s foot away. Kylo was briefly able to focus, seeing pale blue eyes and a shock of bright auburn hair, so at odds with the cold gray world around them.

Kylo loathed Hux, knowing his reputation for cruelty was unrivaled in the Brotherhood. He would not leave Rey to that psychopath’s tender mercies.

“So willing to fight to your last breath for a dead witch; how unlike you, Ren.” Hux moved his boot off Kylo’s throat, only to turn and raise his pistol at Rey’s trembling form. For the first time, Kylo looked at Rey, seeing that she was being restrained by that despicable barkeep, Plutt. He had his ham-like hands wrapped around her arms, holding her tight to him. Beyond him lay an unmoving shape of a young man. Stiff and cold from the chilled air, there was blood pooled under the dead body.

Hux cleared his throat, getting Kylo to look back at him. What had brought this sadistic Brother here to Jakku - unless he had been sent, following Kylo this whole time.

“Ah, I see you finally figured it out, Ren. Yes, Patriarch Snoke sent me after you. He was...concerned after your most recent trial and your lapse of... judgment.” Hux gave a sickening chuckle. “Not that she wasn’t a sweet thing, thought I daresay she wasn’t nearly as delicious as this young creature.” He reached up and lightly caressed Rey’s cheek, and her shudder was visible for all to see.  

“Stop touching her!” Kylo snarled out as he struggled to stand.

“Stop? Oh I will stop, at some point. But not until after Herr Plutt has had his fill. That was our deal. And I promise you, after I’m done with her, she’ll be begging for the pyre.”

Kylo nearly toppled over at the confession. He was shocked. He knew Hux was cruel, but to openly be so corrupt as well?

“You - you - vile Hellspawn! You use our Order to debase - to violate - Patriarch Snoke would never-”

“Spare me your vitriol, Ren. Everything I do, I do with the blessings of our Patriarch.” Hux smiled before he aimed his pistol back at Kylo, but Kylo was too stunned to care. If what Hux said was true...he thought his heart stopped; he could hear the blood rushing in his ears.

_No, that can’t be true! Snoke knew?_

In a blind rage, Kylo lurched to his feet and lunged at Hux. “I will kill you! I will send you screaming to the pits of Hell for this!”

Hux merely sidestepped him and Kylo fell, crawling in the dirt as he struggled to turn over.

“Oh, I’m sure you’d love nothing more, but I tire of this,” Hux said, raising his pistol, ready to fire at Kylo’s exposed back.

“Wait!” Rey cried out, struggling against Plutt’s hold.

Hux glanced her way, and Kylo heard her swallow hard. “Yes?” he said smugly.

“I - I beg you. Let me say goodbye. I didn’t get to say goodbye to Jacob. Let me say goodbye to Ben, please.” Kylo could hear tears in her voice as she pleaded.

Kylo managed to roll over in time to see Plutt shake her. “Why should I?” the barkeep asked.

He watched her swallow again. “I’ll agree. I’ll marry you.” She hung her head, only to have Plutt spin her around to look at him.

“You mean it? You’ll finally give in?” he shook her again, making her head snap up. She nodded.

With a loud laugh, Plutt hurled her at Kylo. “Get on with it then, girl. We have a deal.”

The force of his shove made Rey collapse on her knees next to him. Kylo couldn’t help but wince in pain along with her as she hit the frozen ground.

“That wasn’t _our_ deal Plutt!” Hux spat, but it was all background noise now that Rey was in Kylo’s line of vision. Her sweet, weeping face, her soft hands brushing his hair out of his eyes. Kylo hadn’t realized he had tears running down his face till he felt her skin, wet with them.

“Rey, no - don’t,” he tried to say but she shushed him.

“Sssh, it’s alright. Sssh.” She smiled down at him, holding his face in her hands. “Thank you, Ben. Thank you for listening, for trying to help me.” She leaned in then, her lips softly pressing against his.

His first kiss, from a witch, and it was a kiss goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oh my poor sweet Kylo...you are such an inept fool when it comes to the ladies. Yes, another cliffhanger, but building suspense is fun!
> 
> And everyone give a great big hug and thanks to my beta [Pandora_Spocks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Spocks/pseuds/Pandora_Spocks) for going above and beyond, letting nothing stand in her way, cyber attacks, sore eyes and spontaneous family invasions be damned!! Nothing can stop her!!!


	9. Absolution

Rey was kissing him...he didn’t know what he was feeling then apart from her soft lips and tender kiss. The warmth of her hand seemed to spread out, slowing seeping into him and chasing the chill of fatigue away. The stinging burn of the frigid air faded. The numbness from the cold ground underneath his back felt like it was melting away in the warm glow of her light. He didn't understand it, but he felt whole - the pain, his injuries, the creeping darkness that was starting to cloud his vision, it all seemed to be receding! 

He felt Rey flinch, and he opened his eyes to see a cut running over her temple, bleeding freely on her lovely face. Her hands looked dark with bruises and her eyes were pinched as if she was in pain.   


Before his mind could really register this change in her, she was yanked back from him by Plutt’s hand wrapping around her upper arm. Kylo watched, too stunned to move, as Rey fainted, hanging limp in the barkeep’s grasp. Plutt barked out a laugh before he swung Rey up over his shoulder like a common sack of flour. 

Plutt gave Kylo a disgusting smirk, patting the unconscious witch’s rear before he turned, heading off into the darkened forest. 

“Ah, ah, ah. Mustn’t forget our host, now, should we?” Kylo tore his eyes away from where he was tracking the hulking form that was carrying Rey to look at Hux.

_ Need to deal with Hux first. He's the real threat here. Plutt won't get far carrying her and Finn can track Rey down when we need to. _

“Now you've gone and ruined my plans. I guess I'll just have to find a new way to entertain myself.” Hux smiled down at Kylo, it was sickening to see, twisting his gut at the memories of what he’d seen this Brother do when testing young women, whom Kylo no longer believed had been vile or evil, finally understanding what his fellow hunters were really doing. 

Hux walked over, planting his boot back on Kylo’s chest, but there was no pain aside from the pressure of the man’s heel as he started to press down. Kylo held his breath, gritting his teeth in a mock grimace of pain, wanting to keep the facade of his injuries, not wanting to let on that he was no longer hurt. Kylo knew he needed to dispatch Hux quickly, not wanting to leave Rey alone with Plutt any longer than necessary. Kylo needed to lure him in, getting close so he could surprise Hux, possibly break his neck or put his rapier through the man’s black heart. 

“Perhaps I’ll take your head back to the Order. Let Patriarch Snoke put it on display for new initiates to see what happens to those who forsake their vows.” Hux raised his pistol again, pointing it level with Kylo’s heart, tilting his head to the side. “Do you think Herr Plutt will wait til they can exchange vows, or do you think he'll just take her on the ground as soon as he can? Hmm?”

Before Kylo could form a coherent thought past the rage that suggestion caused, Hux was knocked away from him by a dark gray mass of fur. The pistol fired wildly, the flash nearly as bright as the full moon above them, and Kylo leaped to his feet. He moved in quickly, preventing Hux from drawing his rapier on Finn by landing a solid punch to Hux’s face. There was a satisfying crunch accompanied by a gush of dark red splattering across pale skin. Kylo didn't let Hux recover, charging in close, taking the smaller man down to the ground. 

He had his hands wrapped around Hux’s throat, starting to stop his airflow, when Kylo caught a flash of steel as Hux pulled a knife up from his belt and tried to plunge it into Kylo’s chest. He grabbed for Hux’s wrist, stopping the upward stroke, but not in time to save himself from a long thin slice along his torso.

Kylo sucked in a hissing breath, glaring as Hux bared his teeth in bloody sneer, grinning like a lunatic as he tried to force the blade back to Kylo’s exposed chest. 

Kylo tightened his grip Hux’s throat, pressing more weight down on the man. With a savage jerk, Kylo shoved the knife under Hux’s sternum, feeling the blade scrape against bone. Dark blood spilled up out of Hux’s mouth and his grip slackened, allowing Kylo to sit back on his knees. All strength was fading fast from Hux and Kylo could see the wound was mortal. 

He pulled the blade free, watching as more hot blood gushed over his hand and down on to the ground beneath them.   


Hux grabbed feebly at Kylo’s shirt, his fingers clumsy and slow. Kylo shrugged him off as he stood up. Turning his back on the dying man, Kylo started to move to his horse.

“You...you’re betraying the Order - for a witch!” Hux wheezed out.

“Yes, I am,” Kylo said not looking back as he pulled himself up onto his horse. 

“Oh, how far you have fallen,” Hux coughed up more blood, his voice bubbling with it. “All for a pretty face.” That comment made Kylo look down at him.   


“She’s far more than a pretty face. She’s pure light, good and true. Nothing you would understand.”

“You're bewitched! She’s enchanted you. The Kylo Ren I knew would never...she’ll leave you…she’ll hate...you, when she learns of how...many you’ve slain,” Hux’s voice was becoming thready, rasping softly as his eyes fought to remain open. 

Kylo looked down at the dying man, thinking yes, she had bewitched him, and he loved her for it.

“Rey already knows of my sins and she had the compassion to heal me anyway. I’ll chance her coming to hate me as long as she’s alive and whole to choose to do so.” Kylo turned the Friesian toward the direction he last saw Plutt head off. He was glad he saw Finn at the ready as well.

“I suggest you expire before the pack arrives.” Kylo urged his mount towards into trees, not sparing a glance behind when he heard some not too distant howls, foretelling of the wolf pack's arrival. 

Into the nightmare gloom Kylo rode, trying to not imagine what Plutt could be doing to Rey in that moment. Instead, he tried to focus on following Finn, though he had to keep the pace slower than he would have liked. He was no longer a near incoherent mess clinging to his horse for security, letting the animal run wild through the woods. Now he was at odds with his mount and their choice of paths.

_ Hellfire and Damnation take them all; this isn't working!  _ he thought, as he watched the wolf slip between the trees like water. Kylo stopped the horse and dismounted, decided running would prove the fastest route.  

Kylo moved quickly, following the wolf much easier than before, noting his horse was also keeping pace well.  _ Good. Now I pray we arrive in time. _

As the three started to edge a small shallow clearing, Kylo could see that Plutt had indeed stopped. His hulking form was hunched over, his hands hastily pulling at what Kylo feared was Rey’s clothing. Kylo had his rapier in his hand without even thinking, pulling the bloody dagger from his belt as well. Plutt would die for his transgressions. Kylo felt his hate for the vile man boil at the sight before him as he started to stalk closer from behind. 

Before Kylo could utter a word, Finn charged in, leaping on Plutt from the side, taking the large man down. Kylo had never heard the wolf sound so vicious, growling through clenched jaws. Plutt didn't even have time to scream as Finn jerked his head back in a whip-like motion. 

Kylo heard the flesh rip and the gurgled sound of the barkeep dying as Finn tore Plutt’s throat out.

Kylo took a step towards Rey, and Finn growled a low warning as he stood protectively over her. He stopped, too stunned to move for a moment. He looked at the steaming blood soaking into the ground and back to the dark wolf, jaws dripping, and lastly down to his own hands, equally stained with drying blood.

Both of them had killed to protect Rey, but that didn't mean the blood-crazed wolf trusted him. He sucked in a lungful of air, letting it out slowly, watching it fog up in front of him. The night was rapidly getting colder now that he wasn't in the middle of a life and death fight. He sheathed his rapier and slide the dagger back into his belt, raising his hands to show Finn they were empty. 

“Finn, I swear to you, I mean her no harm. Not now, not ever. I want to take her home, but I will need you to show me the way.” He took a step closer, stopping as Finn ducked lower, fur raised and legs spread wider. Kylo swallowed before whistling for his mount. Maybe seeing that the horse trusted him would get Finn to cooperate. 

The Friesian trotted over, nuzzling Kylo’s shoulder, his ears twitching, but he perked up at seeing Rey and ignored the wolf to lean down and sniff at her boot.  Kylo watched Finn visibility calm down and join the horse in sniffing at Rey’s unconscious form.

Kylo knelt down next to Rey, gently brushed her hair off her her cheek. Finn leaned in close, still glaring at him.

“I want to take her home and let her rest in her own bed, Finn. You can lay on her feet and make sure she stays there. Can you do that for her?”

The wolf gave a soft whine, watching Kylo starting to tug her clothing to rights. He forced himself to ignore her exposed chest and legs. He would not gawk at her. She deserved more than that, so much more.   


He reached out, lifting Rey’s slight form, cradling her close to his chest and hoping he could keep her warm, even though she was dressed far more warmly than himself. He could feel her body heat, still radiating warmth, a warmth that he found he craved. More and more he wanted to hold his hands to that fire that burned inside her so brightly and keep himself ensconced in her light. He never wanted to let her out of his arms. 

As gently as he could he draped her over the horse's back before seating himself and pulling her up into his arms once more. When they were both secure, he looked down at the wolf. 

“Alright, Finn, show us the way home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, I see now some of you were wondering how the hell Kylo was going to get out of this one...well, Rey had an ace up her sleeve the whole time. He's also coming around to see things in a different light...sucks to be Hux. Don't hate me for that one, but Hux had it coming.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta [Pandora_Spocks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Spocks/pseuds/Pandora_Spocks) it's always fun to bounce ideas around with you!!


	10. Sanctuary

Kylo breathed a deep sigh when he finally saw the cottage come into view.

The unlikely troupe trotted up to the gate, the horse whining a happy greeting to the plump goat as she bleated a return greeting.

Kylo just shook his head at the animal’s antics, mildly amused as the goat didn’t seem too worried or scared of Finn, though it seemed the wolf was keeping his distance from that side of the fence.

Adjusting Rey in his arms, Kylo slid down the Friesian’s side before giving him an affectionate slap, sending the horse off in the direction of the feeding trough before using his hip to push the gate shut. After he got Rey settled in her bed, Kylo noted he should check on the water and grain in the pen. He glanced over to see the troughs were still nearly full, which allowed him to wait til daylight at least.

Once inside, Kylo made the short walk straight to the master bedroom. He gently laid her down. Although he admitted he was reluctant to let her out of his arms, he knew she’d be more comfortable in a warm bed.

He debated for a few moments, listening to her soft breathing, before he leaned down and started loosening her bodice lacing. He swallowed hard, trying not to image how rough Plutt had been or what the vile man would have done once he’d gotten her clothing off. Kylo was truly trying to make her more comfortable. She’d done the same for him when he was broken and in her care. He was only repaying her kindness.

She seemed to sigh in her sleep once he’d removed the bodice and belted apron. He left her chemise in place, not trusting himself with any more, finding his hands to be shaky as he pulled the covers up over her. He was not like that thrice-damned barkeep; he wanted to make her sleep better and keep her warm, nothing more.

But he couldn’t quite convince himself of that when he reached out to touch her face, lightly brushing her hair off her face and over her pillow. Seeing the cut running along her temple, Kylo ghosted his fingers over the dried blood there. He should wash her face, or at least clean that cut out and wash himself up a little too.

Kylo jumped slightly when he felt a cold wet nose poke him in the side. He exhaled loudly, turning his head to see Finn at the bedside.

“Sit with her. I’m going to get the fires going and heat up some of that stew,” Kylo said as he stood, watching the wolf lightly jump onto the bed and lay his head and front-paws over her calves. Finn settled down to his job of watching over Rey.

Kylo busied himself with the hearths, starting the fire in the bedroom first, adding more wood than was truly necessary, but he wanted to make sure Rey wasn’t cold. He moved about her home, much as he’d seen her do, and truly seeing it for the first time. He set the kettle on the hook and went about heating up the leftover stew, hanging the pot next to the tea kettle over the fire.

Kylo slowly looked over the shelves that lined the her kitchen, marveling at rows and rows of neatly labeled bottles and jars. The herbs and flowers hung in tightly bound bundles from the ceiling, and he was duly impressed when he found the way into her root cellar. Sorted and stored, he found barrels of salted meats, dried fruits, nuts and even a hanging quarter side of venison.

It must have taken her months of hard work, sweating in her field and garden to harvest and store all of this, he thought, as he stood dumbstruck looking at all she had managed to gather.

The whistle of the kettle pulled him back to the present and the task at hand. He quickly made his way back into the kitchen before pouring some of the water into the earthen mugs he had set out, herbs ready.

_White willow, fennel, and yarrow...bring down a fever and ease aches and pains..._

He remembered her yelling the ingredients at him and smiled ruefully to himself as he added a generous amount of honey to each mug. He was happy she had labeled everything so well, but he hoped he’d let it steep correctly. Taking a quick sip, conscious it was still hot, he thought it tasted close to what she had been brewing him.

He used the remaining hot water to fill a small bowl and dropped a clean cloth into it as he placed the mugs next to it on the tray. Checking on the stew, he nudged the pot a little further away from the fire; that way it would warm gradually, making it less likely to burn.

Kylo walked back into the room, watching for any signs that she might have stirred in her sleep. He set the tray down, looking to Finn as the wolf watched him. She hadn’t moved at all. She looked so soft in the firelight with her hair spread out over her pillow. He gently sat down next to her, taking the warm rag and lightly washing the blood from her face. He wasn’t sure if it was a trick of the light, but the cut underneath the crusted blood looked days old, there was no pink on the edges, and it seemed smaller than he’d first thought it was.

He let out a strained sigh between clenched teeth before reaching to pull her hands out from under the covers. Checking the bruising there, he saw it had faded even more so as he wiped away the dirt from her skin. Had he imagined it all?

He swallowed hard again. _Surely this isn’t natural? But what is natural anymore?_

He wasn’t sure what was or wasn’t God’s Will anymore. Rey had truly confused him; if she was here, alive, good, and true, but could give the miracle that was laying of hands...was she part of God’s Plan? Was she meant to be part of his life, as he wished her to be?

Would she even want that with him?

Kylo was seized with his ever-constant doubt. He tried to let his mind be still, knowing that wasn’t his choice to make and he would live with her decision. Still holding her hands, so tiny and delicate looking next to his own, Kylo sank down onto his knees at her bedside.

As he knelt there, he felt tears come, tears of exhaustion and fear. What if she never woke? Her last act would have been saving his life, giving everything in her to heal him. What if his wounds were too much for her to overcome?

He leaned his head over her. Cradling her hands in his own, he bowed his head and prayed. He prayed to God for her recovery, for Rey to wake, and for her to find it in her seemingly infinite compassion not to hate him for all that he had done.

He didn't know how long he knelt there til felt fingers gently running through his hair. In his prostrate form and exhausted state of mind, he could only note it felt soothing and nice. Just like he’d imagined Rey’s fingers would feel…

“Rey?” he hesitantly lifted his head, only to find bright hazel eyes looking softly down at him.

“You’re awake! How...Are you alright?” Too many questions flooded his mind. As he looked up at her smiling at him, Kylo paused, swallowing hard, “Would you please tell me what happened?”

She pursed her lips together, looking down at him and then over to Finn, who was still laying on her legs, keeping her trapped under the covers. Kylo could feel her trying to shift her hips some, making just enough space for him to sit down next to her on the bed. She patted the mattress, waiting for him to move.

“I went for a walk to calm down as I was unable to deal with your pigheadedness any longer,” she started, but he interrupted her.

“I’m so sorry, Rey. How can I -” she placed her finger over his lips, stilling his apologies and raising her eyebrows. He followed her silent command to stop talking and listen to her.

“I was about halfway to the lake when Jacob crossed my path. He said he wanted to talk, that he had something important to tell me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along the path til we came to that redheaded man’s camp.” Kylo watched her face and saw her eyes harden some when she recalled Hux.

“I didn't know whose camp we were approaching at the time, but Jacob insisted I needed to speak with the man. I didn't want to, more so when I saw Unkar Plutt was there too.” Kylo watched as Rey’s eyes started to tear up.

“The redhead told me who he was and why he was there. Said he was sent to find a fellow hunter and that he was to help his compatriot _‘make the right choice.’_ He said I was going to be his example. Then Hux walked up behind Jacob. He...he thanked him for managing to bring me there, and then…” Her voice was breaking with small tremors as she recalled what Kylo guessed was Jacob’s murder.

“Ssssh, it's alright. You don't need to tell me all of that. I knew Hux all too well. I can guess that is when Finn and I heard you screaming.” He held her hands tightly, hoping to help her see past the horrors that night had visited upon her.

“Yes,” she swallowed hard. “I panicked. Even though I never accepted Jacob’s advances, I never wanted to see the man die. Plutt told me not long after that he’d been paying Jacob for information about me and most recently about the man I was nursing. Plutt knew who and what you were from Hux; he made some deal with Hux to help find you. When Jacob’s description of you matched the one Hux was looking for...they set everything up.” Rey cast her eyes down from his then. Was she ashamed she had taken him in? Kylo’s breathing constricted at the sight of her bowed head.

“Hux said it was a stroke of luck you were so injured. He admitted he could never take you in a fair fight, and Plutt suggested they just ambush you.” Her voice became small and strained. “He said you only ever did one thing well and that was killing...killing witches.”

Kylo sucked in a much-needed breath, not realizing he’d been holding his while he listened.

“Rey," he pleaded, "Rey, please look at me.” Her head lifted, eyes red with tears running down her cheeks. The sight made his heart ache more.

“Yes, Rey, I am - I _was_ a witch hunter. I’m known as Kylo Ren in the Brotherhood of the First Order.” He gripped her hands tighter as she attempted to recoil from him. “Was, Rey, _was._ I will never harm another innocent soul as long as I live. I swear it to you. I see that I was very wrong. I placed my faith in something that wasn’t...I was lied to.” He pleaded with her to see him, to see what he was saying was true.

“I know that doesn’t excuse my misdeeds, but I swear to God Almighty I didn’t know!” His voice cracked as he felt a heart-wrenching sob build. “I didn’t know what was really happening. I...I never touched any of the girls, the accused. I understand they were just girls now, innocent. None of them were witches.” Tears ran freely down his face as he looked down where he was clutching her hands in his.

“How do you know that now?” came her voice, soft and neutral to his ears.

“None of them feel like you do. None of them had the glow, the air of peace about them that you do. None of them lived as one with the Earth as you do.” Kylo let out a shuddering breath, trying to calm his emotions. He never could talk well when he was choked up with tears.

To his surprise, she laughed softly. He looked up to see Rey, her face set in familiar lines of patience when dealing with a difficult, but sweet child.

“You silly ass. Are you sure it wasn’t when I healed you that you realized I was a witch?”

“How did you do that?” he asked, watching her face like it was the sun.

“Fast healing like that is taxing. It leaves me drained and I need to sleep deeply for a time to recover. I don’t do it often, as it is better for the body to heal itself, but...our situation was dire.” Kylo watched in disbelief as she had the audacity to blush.

“So you trusted me to save you, save us all, and by doing so put yourself in that man’s vile hands?!” He felt his temper spike over how she endangered herself just to heal him, knowing she’d be rendered unconscious.

 _The wolf didn’t killed him slow enough!_ came his unbridled thought, followed quickly by how many horrid things that man might have done to Rey had Kylo not been able to get there as quickly as he had, or if he’d lost to Hux altogether.

He was startled out of his dark thoughts by her hand’s soft pressure, lifting his face up even with hers. Her hazel eyes were soft and she was smiling at him, a small smile, but it made his breath stop.

“Ben, you did save me,” Rey said, looking him in the eye, her own full of gratitude and some other emotion Kylo dared to hope was something akin to affection. “I’m home and safe, thanks to you.” He watched her eyes close and her face lean in closer to his. She was going to kiss him again!

This time he watched her as she leaned in closer. He anticipated the moment her lips would touch his and he inhaled ever so slightly, feeling his body freeze just as her lips met his. No healing warmth flooded him, but warmth nonetheless started to fill him as she delicately moved her mouth over his.

If this is what Heaven felt like, Kylo knew he’d die a happy man. Tentatively he moved his lips against hers, feeling how soft they were and the slight pressure as she leaned in a bit more. A surge of boldness took hold of him and he reached up to cradle her face, much as she had done his earlier, letting his heart pour into that kiss.

Finn gave a low drawn-out whine, breaking the spell that had fallen over them. They both moved back enough to look each other in the eye. Kylo was staring at the deep pink flush that was covering Rey’s face, making her freckles stand out and her eyes shine. She was grinning at him, then at Finn.

“Yes, and thank you too.” She reached out and rubbed the wolf’s head.

Kylo sat in silence, unsure of what to say or do, as Rey leaned back from him, reaching over to pick up one of the mugs of tea he’d made them.

Still smiling, she took a sip and raised an eyebrow at him. “Not bad. Not good, either, but we can work on your brewing skills later.” She took a deeper swallow before setting the mug back down.

“You mean, you want me to stay?” Kylo felt his heart in his throat at that implication. Did she really mean it?

“If you wish to stay, that is.” Rey coughed lightly, clearing her throat, her eyes downcast at her hands in her lap.

Kylo thought his heart might burst on the spot. He lifted her chin, bringing her beautiful eyes back up to his. “Rey, there is no place I would be but by your side, if you'll have me.” He kept his voice soft, hoping his words conveyed his heart.

“What about your Order? Your vows? Won't they come looking for you?” Her voice was still small, and Kylo could hear her concern for him.

“I took vows under false pretenses, not knowing or understanding. I have stood by and let the innocent be damned, not by God's Will, but by the greed, lust and evil of Man. I swear I will never let that fate befall you. If the Order does come looking for either of us, they best bring the hosts of Hell with them. I will let nothing touch you ever again,” he started into her eyes, seeing fresh tears welling there.

“Rey, will you have me? Will you let me stand by your side unto death?”

He watched her lip quiver, as she blinked rapidly and with a delicate sniff, she nodded, “Yes...yes, Ben, I would have you stay, if you wish it.”

He felt his heart stumble, only to speed up so that he felt dizzy with relief and joy.

Ben - he finally thought of himself as _Ben_ again - pulled her into his arms, feeling her own arms slide up over his shoulders, her deft fingers twining in his hair as he brought his mouth down to slant against hers.

She does taste like honey. _Honey and Salvation._

A loud yawn ending in a _yip_ interrupted his thoughts, and Rey pulled her head back to glare at the wolf.

“If you are going to be like that, then go outside and keep Beebee and Poe company!” Rey said tartly to Finn, who made a gruff sound followed by a snort.

“Out!”

Though she had raised her voice, there was no real heat in it. All the while Ben sat there confused. He looked at her. “Who?” he wondered out loud.

“Beebee is my ninny goat. She's about to have her first kid soon.”

“Is her mate Poe, then?”

Rey started to giggle at him. “No, Poe is your horse. They have become close friends.”

“Oh.” He paused. “Wait, you named my horse Poe?”

“No, you silly ass, he told me his name is Poe.” Rey just laughed and pulled him down for another kiss. Hearing her laughing, even laughing at him, while kissing him, Ben decided was something he thought he could come to truly enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy ending? I don't think I've very good with happy endings...oh well, epilogue is in the works. :)
> 
> (update 7/30/17)  
> Ok, forgot a few things...I was sleepy last night when I posted this. 
> 
> I want to know about the 'monster' question, was Kylo a monster in this one or was he just a misguided zealot?  
> AND since there has been a few comments about the lack of SMUT, I think I'll cook up a bonus chapter so these two can work on that tension I've build in for them. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta [Pandora_Spocks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Spocks/pseuds/Pandora_Spocks) <3


	11. Lead Me Not into Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter!  
> So here is the all the wonderful hot & sweet adult content folks were asking about. Hope you enjoy!!

“Ben, I’m not injured. I can get up and see to the stew myself,” Rey huffed as he pushed her shoulders down gently, keeping her seated.

“No. It’s my turn to take care of you. Rest. I’ll get everything.” He rose from her side to see to their supper, pausing to let Finn outside, then latching the door behind him. Next he’d filled bowls with the last of the leftover venison stew, taking them into the bedroom. He resumed his seat on the bed beside her and handed her one of the bowls.

They ate in amiable silence, but Ben’s mind wasn’t on the meal; he was thinking of the kisses Rey had freely giving him. Watching her eat, not so daintily as before, told him how hungry she was, but maybe she was just rebuilding her strength, he thought.

“Would you like the rest of mine?” He offered her the last third of his own stew. Rey nodded, and he handed her the bowl. He watched as she drained the broth from the bowl, tipping it up and drinking it down. The sight of her swallowing, so normal, so mundane, but somehow seeing it made his chest tighten and he wanted to kiss his way down her throat, feeling her skin move under his lips.

She had both bowls in her hands and was moving to get up when he reached out to take them from her. “No, Rey. You should be resting now,” he said as he stood.

Rey glared at him, but then she gave a little huff. “Fine, but only under one condition.”

“Oh? What pray tell is that?” Ben quipped, thinking he might need to tie _her_ to the bed at this rate.

“I want you to join me. You need to rest too,” she said patting the side of the bed next to her.

Ben was so stunned he nearly dropped the wooden bowls. _Yes,_  came his first thought, he very much wanted to lie down next to her, to fall asleep holding her close to him, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to control his bodily reaction to her.

He stood there, staring, not realizing his mouth was hanging open, “I...ah, um, Rey...I,” he stammered, unable to really articulate what he was thinking.

“Oh, Ben,” she smiled softly at him, “ I know. Please. I want you to hold me.”

 _Hold her_ ; he could do that. After setting the bowls down on the nightstand, he walked around the bed. Holding his breath, he slid under the covers on the other side of her. Uncertainty crawled through his brain, but then Rey settled her head in the crook of his shoulder, her hand laying gently over his rapidly beating heart.

They stayed still like that for a while and Ben sighed at how _right_ it felt. The feeling of her body pressed next to his, how warm she was, even how her one foot was shifting back and forth under the covers. He thought he’d never felt such contentment in his life.

Her fingers curled over his chest, catching on the raw edges of the cut that ran across his skin. He tried to hold in a hissing breath as he was so startled by the pain.

“Ben! Why didn’t you say something?” She pulled at his tunic, baring the thin red slash for them both to see. “Here, let me take care of that.” She turned, sitting up on her knees at his side.

“Rey, please, it’s fine. It will heal on its own.” He tried to take her hands in his, but she pulled them away. She roughly tugged his tunic over his head.

“No, it’s not _fine_ ,” Rey said, placing her fingers gently along the edges of the cut. “See this here? This redness is from the cold exposure, along with not being tending quickly. I can see you washed it, but you did nothing other than aggravate it,” she huffed. “Now, hold still and stop interrupting me.” Rey sounded sharp as she started to press her fingertips to the bottom of the wound on his lower left side.

He stared at her, his heart racing. She was nearly naked, kneeling at his side, running her fingers over his chest. Even the sting of her skin touching the wound could not dampen his response to seeing her like this.

Ben felt that now familiar warmth start to spread out from her hands, but much slower this time. He watched as she followed the line of the cut, across his side and up over the swell of his pectoral muscle, passing just under his heart. He gripped the bed-covers, traitorously wishing her fingers were elsewhere on his body. A different kind of heat had started in him and settled in his loins. He tightened his grip as he felt his erection stir.

The longer she concentrated on mending his skin, the more he felt himself swell in response. He closed his eyes, stifling a moan as she leaned closer, following the thin red line across his chest.

“There, all better,” came her happy voice, and he felt both of her hands, cool against his burning skin, just before he felt her lips touch where the mark had been. Her hands no longer felt like those of a healer, but more intimate, more like a _lover._

He opened his eyes to see hers, so close now and so much darker. The burning hazel was nearly consumed by her pupils, and her lips were in a slight pout. She was leaning in and he knew she was going to kiss him again. He moved closer, closing the distance first, taking her by surprise. 

This kiss was soft, but there was a heat to it. He realized she was pulling at his hands, wanting him to let go of the blankets. Ben felt her guide his hands to her waist and he groaned as his fingers circled her, feeling the her body under the thin shrift. He pulled back from the kiss and stared wide-eyed at her.

“Touch me, Ben. I want you to touch me.”

“Rey, I...” She stilled his words with a finger on his lips, her eyes both hot and soft as she gazed at him.

“Ssssh, just touch me.” She took her finger away and replaced it with her lips, leaning more of her body over his and he felt her move to straddle his waist. He gulped, shocked at the heat that was between her legs. Her shrift was now trapped between their bodies, the only thing keeping her skin from touching him where she straddled him across his navel.

He gripped her waist, pulling her back from his mouth. “Rey - a moment, please,” he gasped, even as he felt her shift, sitting down on his erection, still confined in his britches.

“Yes, Ben?” she breathed. The look on her face was making it hard for him to think, even more so when she adjusted her hips, rubbing down along him. He bit the inside of his cheek and his fingers clutched at her waist.

“Are you hurt? Did you take my cut into yourself?”

“Oh.” Her eyes were wide for a second, then she smiled at him. “No, I didn’t need too. It was minor, and if I go slowly there is no need for me to take the pain or wound into myself.” She tugged at the neckline of her shrift, exposing the valley between her breasts to him. Ben gaped and swallowed loudly. His mouth was watering at the sight of her skin, unbroken and unblemished, as she displayed it for him to see.

“Oh. Slowly,” he repeated like a simpleton, his brain shutting off as she smiled at him again. This smile was small, and, he thought, truly the first wicked look he’d ever seen on her. He was surprised by just how much it pulled on his heart and made his blood sing.

“Yes, slowly,” she agreed, while slightly inclining her chest towards him. Ben watched as she leaned in more, keeping her neckline pulled down. He tentatively placed his lips on her, keeping his gaze up as best he could, making sure she wanted this. He could see her eyes close as he kissed her, letting his utter devotion caress her, moving up over her heart.

He could feel how rapidly it beat, as fast as his own, her breathing in time with his. His fingers caressed her through the cotton shrift, kneading into her lower back, helping her rock over him as he kissed his way back down over her breast.

He pulled the taut tip into his mouth, sucking on it through the fabric and heard Rey gasp his name aloud. Hearing her say his name like that made him want to make her do it again and again. He knew he’d never tire of hearing her say his name like that.

He gently rocked his hips up, pressing closer to her, feeling a dampness seep into his britches. He desperately wanted them off, but didn’t want to presume Rey wanted where that would lead them. She moaned and gyrated her hips in a slow, steady rhythm, looking like she was riding him. Ben nearly swore as she moved, pressing down harder on him, her fingers tangling in his hair.

He felt her tilt his head back from her chest and she pressed her lips to his, slowly devouring him, rolling her hips against him as she started to tremble and writhe over him. Her moans were coming faster and higher pitched even as she kept her mouth pressed against his, letting him drown in her sounds.

_Oh, Rey, Rey, please, please…._

Her movements seemed to peak as she held herself suspended, clutching him before collapsing against him. Her breathing was labored and her face was flushed, but Ben thought she was the most radiant woman he’d ever beheld. Tenderly he reached up and brushed some of her hair away from her face before cradling her cheek and leaning up to kiss her more.

Now that she was no longer grinding down on him, Ben was able concentrate on the feel of her mouth, soft and hot, while he grew more confident with his kisses. He could tell Rey was starting to come back to herself as her fingers began to uncurl and move down his chest.

He gasped and pulled back when he felt the heel of her palm press down on his swollen member. She was working at his lacings with her other hand. Ben just stared at her hands, watching as she sat back a little, tugging his britches down his hips, freeing him from them and pushing them off his legs all together.

Though she was moving with boldness, the blush that covered her face told him she was just as nervous as he was. He watched as she slowly reached out and lightly drew her fingertip down the length of him. Ben gripped her waist tighter, his body shuddering as she wrapped her hand around him, gently stroking him. It was almost more than he could bear.

Rey continued to slowly stroke him, her hand gentle but growing firmer, more sure as he found her watching him.

“Would you have me, Ben?” came her breathy whisper, her thumb lightly brushing over his tip, catching the clear drops leaking there and sliding it around. “I would have you be the one to take me.”

He didn't trust his voice and could only stare as she looked up at him with such pleading eyes, her face flushed and as lovely as ever. He choked as he rushed to respond. “I -” His voice failed, and he watched her smile again.

That small smile that made his blood sing with his growing desire. The realization hit him harder than his horse had; that smile was just for him.

Her eyes were soft and hot, full of what he hoped was love. It made his heart jump and the words tumbled out of his mouth. “I would give you anything you ask of me, Rey, but I am unknowing, I have never lain with another.” She stilled his words with another finger on his lips.

“Sssh. Neither have I,” Rey said softly, leaning in closer, bringing her mouth back to his. “We’ll figure it out together,” she whispered next to his lips, letting him feel her body over his. Ben stared at her as he felt her hand shift his member, feeling the searing heat of her body, the wetness on her skin.

Slowly, while keeping her eyes on his, Rey started to push him inside her. The tight hot squeeze was enough to make him gasp and his mouth fall open in surprise. He’d never known a sensation like this. Nothing had ever felt like the silken grip of her body.

He loosened his hands on her hips, even though he was desperate to clutch at her, to push up faster. He wanted to let her do this. Watching her eyes, he could see she was going slow for a reason. He knew enough to understand she was not experiencing the same ecstasy he was.

He reached up and cupped her face once she was seated on him fully. Ben didn’t care that his voice was thready with pleasure. “What can I do? What can I do to help you?” Rey’s face was pinched in pain and he wanted to ease it.

She took one of his hands in hers and guided it down between them. To his calloused fingers she felt soft and strangely swollen just past her curling damp hair.

“There, gently rub me there,” she said with her eyes closed, still gripping the back of his neck in her other hand. He did as she asked and was pleased to see her eyes open as he brushed his fingers over her skin. Ben could feel her insides contract and flutter as she started to move her hips, taking him in deeper with soft thrusts. The feeling was enough to make him falter on his task of caressing her.

Ben just watched in awe as she started to undulate faster, her moans and gasps making him twitch with the desire to move with her. He ground his teeth and let her have this, willing Rey to crest again, wanting to feel her come undone while impaled on him. Her grip on his neck increased until he felt her nails scrape him and her forehead pressed to his. They were both panting hard when she opened her eyes, sweat running down her skin.

He barely had time to think before she pushed her lips onto his, hard. He felt her twist, starting to roll them, and he found himself above her then. Her legs came up around his hips, her hands wrapped around his neck and twined in his hair, with his body still buried deep in hers.

Rey moaned louder than before when he shifted, moving his weight off her and up onto his elbows. Rey clung to him, pulling him back down onto her, putting her lips next to his ear.

“Ben,” she moaned, “Ben, take me. I’m yours,” and he thought he’d know what if felt like to have his blood boil, but that little declaration was like a forest fire within him. With a shuddering breath he withdrew from her, then slid back in slowly, wishing to repeat the motion, enticed by her higher-pitched cries.

Holding her so close, he felt her small body cling to him, shivering and writhing from having him inside of her. Her small gentle hands tangled in his hair, pulling with urgency, driving him to move deeper and faster. He needed to be inside her as deeply as he could. 

The rhythm he found was steady, and he found the more pressure he pushed into her, the higher her cries became, til her voice was barely a breathy gasp in her throat. They were both slick with sweat and he felt her wetness covering him, making his strokes smooth and easy. She wrapped her legs around him, tilting her pelvis just so, and he felt himself bump into the end of her body. It felt incredible and he muffled his moans on her neck, nuzzling her skin. He nudged himself deeper into her. Feeling all of her contract around him was enough to finally trigger his climax. All that built-up pressure in him was starting to peak and he gripped her tighter, holding onto her as if she were the last solid thing in the world. He gasped and groaned, his body shuddering out of control as he felt his release take him as it never had before.

His world whited out for a moment, and the only thing he could feel was Rey wrapping him up tighter in her arms as she trailed open-mouthed kisses along his jaw up to his ear.

“Welcome home, Ben,” he heard her whisper, and he had never felt anything more right in his life as he laid there panting and shivering, holding onto her.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to follow. ;)


	12. Epilogue

  
_Dear Father,_

_I wish to extend my apologies to you. I have come to see what you were telling me the last time we spoke. I understand what I never did before and I humbly ask that you pay a visit to our home in the near future. Rey has informed me of some rather startling and happy news recently and I want very much to share your counsel._

_I also wish to discuss some trading of information and the possibility of you inquiring about a person of mutual interest between us as well as my former organization._

_Please, I beg of you to visit us,_

_Yours in Faith,_

_B.Solo_

Ben looked over the letter he had composed numerous times, checking for anyway someone of the Order could interpret or decipher his meanings. Finally he felt it was cryptic enough that at anyone that had no knowledge of the past events would have any understanding of his writing. Father San Tekka, on the other hand should be quite quick to understand him. Ben prayed the priest would not deny him again. Though Rey encouraged him to mingle and get the know the townsfolk, but Ben refrained from leaving her side. He took his vow seriously and not some lust addled rambling.

Satisfied with the letter, he folded it, setting it aside for when Gretchen Müller would pay them a visit within the next fortnight. He tugged on his boots and headed outside to get started on some much needed firewood.

 

~

 

Spring had come early to the Black Forest, and for that the old peddler was grateful. The air was sweet and fragrant with the scent of new green leaves and last night’s rain. The sun was just now peaking through the clouds, finally joining the peddler as he happily made his way along the worn trail. He was also glad for the early thaw; it made this yearly trek of his so much easier. Instead of having to fight his way through half-frozen mud, he had soft earth under his tooled leather boots. He was still smiling over that last deal two towns back where he’d gotten his new boots in a very good trade.

But for all his jolliness, the peddler was finally noticing nothing was familiar around him. The trail under his feet was there, yes, but there was no sign pointing toward the next town. He was in some new part of Jakku that he had not trod upon before. He sighed, pausing and letting his eyes drift upwards.

The day was still young and there was chimney smoke not too far off to his left. Maybe the good folk who owned that chimney might be able to point him in the direction he’d strayed from. He tugged his pack higher on his back and resettled the straps over his shoulders, turning just slightly south, or what he thought was south.

It could have only been mid-morning as the peddler found himself rounding a small hill. The steady sound of wood being chopped became clear as he approached the lane leading to the cottage with the chimney smoke he’d followed. He smiled as his eyes swept over the tidy yard, a long low fence surrounding the property covered in a deep green ivy and the honeysuckle already starting to bud pale white and yellow flowers. Most of the stone and wood cottage was also covered in growing budding vines, and through the windows drifted the tantalizing smell of baking bread.

The peddler spied the back of a tall man chopping wood just off to the side of the cottage. There was an impressive stack of freshly cut logs ready for the hearth or smoking house already set to the side of the chopping block.

“Guten morgen mein Herr,” the peddler called as he reached the gate. He smiled and waved as the man turned around, and the peddler felt his smile slip from him face.

The woodcutter was _huge_.

The scowl the man wore was dark and exceedingly unfriendly, and the way he was gripping his long-handled axe made the peddler swallow in sudden concern. Maybe he should seek the next cottage in the forest, one that might be a few miles away, in any direction.

 _“Ben,”_ came a woman’s voice from the other side of the cottage. The woodcutter turned his head just slightly, but his eyes never left the peddler.

For the peddler’s part, he was equally stunned as a beautiful young woman came into view carrying a steaming mug in her hands. She turned and handed the mug to the dark-haired man before leaning in and muttering something to him. In her wake came a bouncing little spotted goat, a plump ninny goat, and then the peddler thought he was finally starting to see things, as a hulking dark wolf totted out from behind her as well.

Maybe he really was better off on this side of the fence, but he finally remembered his manners, “Guten morgen gnädige Frau,” he stammered, tipping his cap towards the lovely woman. She smiled, and it was a radiant thing to see. The peddler noted there was a soft glow about the young woman and wondered what it could be before she turned and he noticed the slight curve to her belly. She was with child.

The older man smiled, now understanding the woodcutter’s concern. Bless the man, even if he had scared the daylights out the old peddler, he was only thinking of protecting his wife and unborn child.

She leaned up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on the woodcutter’s cheek. The peddler saw it barely softened the man’s expression, but the man begrudgingly gave in. The young woman was now walking down to the gate, and the wolf was right at her side.

“Guten morgen. I see you are traveling. Are you lost, Herr?” Her voice was calm and happy, as if she was laughing at something.

“Yes ma'am, I am lost. Would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of the nearest town? I was on my way to Freiburg, but I believe I got turned around. Where might I be standing at this moment?”

“Oh, yes, you are a good deal off course. We’re about a half day outside of Namii, just to the south on that trail.” Though she said it sweetly, it was still a shock to learn he was that far off course.

“Namii?!”

“Why don’t you come in for a cup of tea and rest for a bit,” she offered gently, but the peddler’s eyes drifted back to the brooding woodcutter. While the man was no longer scowling in open hostility, the idea of attempting to sit at a table with him was not one the peddler wanted to entertain.

“Thank you kindly, ma’am, but if I’m that far north from my target, I’d best be on my way. Thank you for the directions. Good day to you and yours, and God bless.” He tipped his cap again, nodding to the woodcutter, hoping the feeling of dark eyes burning into the back of his neck would subside the further he went on his way.

“Oh, Herr,” came the young woman’s voice one more time as he turned to leave.

“Yes ma’am?” he paused, turning back around to see her take an envelope and the mug from the woodcutter.

“If you are going into Namii, would you be kind enough to see this letter on to the Father San Tekka?”

The peddler nodded, no harm in doing a good deed for this young couple, he thought. Then she handed the mug of steaming tea.

“And here, this will help restore you and keep your spirits up on your journey,” she smiled as he took a sip, happily startled to find a pleasant taste and bracing warmth in the mug.

“This is wondrous indeed, my thanks kind Frau,” he said as he savored a deeper pull from the mug, draining in one long drink.

“I will happily see this letter to your priest for you. Thank you again for the directions,” he inclined his head, nodding to the woodcutter and giving the woman a slight bow, before he turned back to the path, feeling his steps lighter as the morning sun lite up his way, leaving the happy young couple to their daily chores.

 

_~fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the epilogue and as happy as an ending as I can stand it...which all in all is pretty damn happy. :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading and following along with me on this one. I was really fired up for this plot, but was hesitant as I didn't want to be didactic in anyway about any one religion and point of view. I have my thoughts and feelings on religion and leave everyone else to figure out their own paths. We're all different and we all experience things differently, so no one person can tell me what I'm feeling or experiencing. 
> 
> I also want to give one last thanks to [Pandora_Spocks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Spocks/pseuds/Pandora_Spocks) who has been a constant and faithful companion on this one for me, helping me not stick my foot in my mouth with these touche subjects. She has bowed out as my beta, due to life and needs, and I wish you all the best darlin', take your time and recoup. 
> 
> On to the next little story in this series, Vampire's Kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> Small disclaimer here, I'm not Christian and I do not mean this story to bash anyone that is. To each their own path and for whatever suits you is what is best for you. I don't want anyone to think that I'm bashing their chosen religion, just using some of the historical Catholic Church in the medieval times and throughout history as a backdrop and motivation for Ren. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go look up the Spanish Inquisition or any of the Crusades. They weren't pretty, nice or kind to those that were outside of their faith and neither will be the Knight of Ren in this one.
> 
> So the setting is in the Black Forest in Germany, some time in the early 1700's (again, I think I like that time frame or something) thought the hamlet of Niima is still very much in the Dark Ages in many ways. So things are going to seem medieval. Also I know I'm blending English terms with German, my bad, but I'm sticking with what I know best and it's Renaissance England or the bastardized American version of it since I live at my local Ren faire!


End file.
